Noirceur d'âme et âme d'ange
by Sucub And Zoo
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque votre monde s’écroule et qu’il ne vous reste plus que votre ennemi ? Pourquoi celui-ci fait-il d’étranges rêves ? Slash [HPDM]
1. Prologue

ndS: note de Sucub

ndZ: note de Zoo.

_**(( Noirceur d'âme et âme d'ange ))**_

Auteuses : Nous ! C'est à dire Sucubei et Zoomalfoy ! (ndS: ça existe auteuses...? ndZ : Tu t'en fout !)

Base : Ryry Potter, tous les tomes parus.

Disclaimer : Tous appartient à Sucubei... Zoo : ­­ Vraiment ? Sucubei : Ok j'avoue, c à JkR !

Couple : Harry/Draco ! (Vous vous attendiez à quoi?)

Rating : R (Là encore pas de surprise ! ')

Résumé : Alors que Draco fait des rêves macabres le monde d'Harry d'écroule.

Note de nous :

Enfin surtout de moi, Zoo ! Vilà donc notre petit bébé n'à nous ! L'es trop beau !

Ah aussi on c'est inspiré d'un manga ! Vous allez pas deviner tout de suite mais cherchez quand même ! ;D ! Et plus j'ai contaminé Sucub avec :)

ndS: Oui c'est vrai qu'il est beau notre bébé,** regarde Zoo attendri** dire que nous l'avons porté dans notre petite tête, fait naître sur papier puis taper sur l'ordi. Et le voilà lancé dans la dure vie des fanfictions avec les autres. **regard angoissé **et si les autres fic n'étaient pas gentilles avec lui! ...

**Regard horrifié de Zoo.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il errait dans le vide. C'était comme s'il flottait dans un épais brouillard. Il ne serait dire s'il tombait, où s'il faisait un quelconque mouvement. Son corps lui semblait aussi léger que de l'air et il n'avait aucun repère. _

_Tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni ciel. _

_Rien sinon le vide. _

_Soudain, il se sentit tirer vers l'avant. _

_Il ne contrôlait plus rien. _

_Ses pieds nus se posèrent tout d'un coup, lourdement, sur quelque chose de doux et soyeux._

_Son regard se posa là où aurait dû de trouver le sol, des plumes étaient apparus. Des plumes de grande taille d'une blancheur pure. _

_Il continua ça marche, la douceur des plumes l'accompagnant. _

_Au bout d'un moment, une odeur âcre et métallique lui donna la nausée. Il baissa alors les yeux se rendant compte que les plumes jadis d'une blancheur étincelante étaient à présent ensanglantées. _

_Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. La panique rendit sa respiration saccadée et bruyante. _

_Il aurait voulu s'arrêter, rebroussé chemin mais ses jambes le portaient toujours vers l'avant. _

_Son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il avançait comme une marionnette, les plumes collant sur ses jambes, imbibant de sang son pantalon de pyjama. _

_La peur avait pris possession de tout son être. Une peur dirigée non pas pour lui-même mais pour cette personne qui avait perdu tant de sang. _

_Sa tête tournait. _

_Une boule d'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge. _

_Bientôt au bout du chemin il aperçut un corps dont la peau était si blanche qu'elle luisait comme la nacre d'une perle parfaite_

_Deux ailes posées sur le sol, d'une triste grâce, semblaient lui avoir été arrachées. Elles étaient repliées et leur pureté était tachée du sang de leur propriétaire._

_Il voulut se précipiter pour aider cet être merveilleux, la plus belle créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il était comme paralysé. Son impuissance le frustrait et il voulut crier pour appeler à l'aide. Cependant même sa voix refusait de lui obéir. _

_Son corps lui faisait toujours défaut. Il avançait avec une lenteur torturante. _

_Il devait savoir qui c'était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était très important. Il devait connaître l'identité de cet ange tombé._

_Il vit avec horreur la marre de sang entourant l'ange s'élargir. _

_Arrivé à quelques mètres du gisant il put voir ses cheveux noirs, imbibés de son propre sang. Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil, devenant translucide. Elle avait pris une teinte mortelle._

_Il admira les lèvres camaïeux, le nez droit et les longs cils de ce visage parfait aux traits fin. Le sang qui le tâchait ne faisant qu'augmenter son charme d'une façon glauque mais envoûtante. Il entendit son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il était attiré malgré lui de façon malsaine vers cet être trop beau pour être vrai._

_Ses jambes le portèrent vers l'ange. Il se baissa et sa main se leva pour soulever les mèches ébène trempées de sang, collé sur son front, quand l'ange se transforma en cendre sous ses doigts. _

_Ses cordes vocales qui quelques minutes plutôt lui faisait encore défaut retrouvèrent leurs fonctions. Il se mit à hurler avec toute la force de ses poumons. Hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge. _

_Les larmes coulaient en continus sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'un morceau de son âme avait disparut avec l'ange. _

_Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le noir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sentant le vide dans le plus profond de son être. _

_Un vent violent se leva tel un poignard qui frappe. On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait du sang et du duvet. Il emporta toutes les plumes et les cendres de l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, à part le noir et le vide._

_Alors un rire dément s'éleva. Un rire horrible, inhumain qui résonnait dans sa tête._

* * *

C'est à ce moment là que Draco se réveilla.

Il regarda affolé autour de lui.

Il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre du manoir Malfoy. Il était en sueur. Son pyjama lui collait à la peau. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 4h30 du matin.

Draco ne pouvant plus se rendormir, se leva.

Pour la troisième fois depuis les grandes vacances il refaisait le même rêve.

En allant à la salle de bain, Draco se dirigea directement vers le lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide en se demandant ce que son songe pouvait signifier.

Qui était cet ange? Et que lui était-il arriver? Son rêve était-il un mauvais présage? Pourquoi il avait le sentiment que des choses importantes aller se passer cette année?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le connaître ?

* * *

L'aube commençait à poindre. Le soleil perçait à l'horizon éclairant de ses rayons littel whimming.

Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry qui n'avait pas pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, regardais de son lit, la fenêtre. Il scrutait le ciel, guettant l'arrivée de sa chouette.

Pas une lettre. Il n'avait reçu aucunes lettres depuis le début des vacances. Alors que lui n'avait pas arrêté d'écrire. Mais il était resté sans nouvelles.

Il ne comprenait pas, et une angoisse grandissante au fils de jour lui rongeait l'esprit.

Ses amis avaient pourtant promis de lui écrire souvent.

Il en avait besoin, surtout depuis la mort de son parrain.

En pensant à lui, Harry sentit les larmes embuées sa vision.

De plus les Dursley étaient horribles. Ils le traitaient comme un esclave.

Mais le pire était sans doute son oncle.

Il frotta d'un air absent un large hématome qui s'étendait, de son beau violet pigmenté de rouge, sur son bras.

Chaque jour il recevait quantité de coups, toujours plus fort, toujours plus durs. Son corps tuméfié étaient méconnaissable.

Il avait maigrit, puisque les Dursley l'affamait. Respirer lui était douloureux, il en déduit qu'il devait avoir plusieurs côtés cassées.

Enfin il y avait pire. Les regards lourds que lui lançait l'homme. Des regards qui traînaient sur lui tel une limace.

Seul les avertissements des membres de l'ordre empêchaient Vernon de faire quelque chose qui semblait l'obséder depuis qu'Harry était revenue.

Il frissonna et songea à regret à sa baguette enfermée à clé dans le placard sous l'escalier avec le reste de ses affaires.

Pourquoi ses amis n'étaient-ils pas là ?

Resserrant ses bras autour des ses jambes, en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser d'avantage, Harry plongea la tête entre ses genoux et se mit à sangloter, se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Mais il avait tellement mal. Aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement.

Il se sentait abandonné.

Même par l'ordre à qui il envoyait machinalement, tous les 3 jours, une lettre qui disait "Tout va bien, les Dursley me traitent bien".

Il ricana amèrement à travers ses sanglots. Comme ci quelque chose dans sa vie pouvait aller bien !

Rien n'allait jamais normalement. Même Remus ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles.

Seul, il était seul. Sirius était mort, et les personnes qui comptaient pour lui semblaient avoir oublier son existence.

Son cœur se serra et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il n'était qu'une arme. Rien qu'une arme. Il ne servirait à rien d'autre.

Harry se dit, cherchant une excuse pour ses amis que peut être, il y avait eu une attaque grave de Voldemort dont il ignorait tout. Il se demanda avec crainte si Ron et Hermione allaient bien.

Étant donné que Dumbledore l'avait isolé du monde magique, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'y passait.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque et que ce n'était pas ça qui empêchait ses amis de lui écrire.

Le lien avec Voldemort qu'il possédait, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour vider son esprit était toujours aussi fort. Et pour le moment il savait que le Lord noir était calme, mais d'un calme dangereux. Il préparait et attendait quelque chose. Et Harry ignorait quoi.

Alors qu'il se plongeait dans la réflexion un bruissement d'aille se fit entendre.

Hedwige était de retour. Une lettre attachée à la patte.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Et l'espoir mêlé à une joie enfantine le fit sourire naïvement.

Il se leva avec difficulté et boita jusqu'à son bureau. Après avoir caressé Hedwige, il s'empressa de récupérer le parchemin et une fois délié le lut.

Mais ce qu'il y lut lui brisa le cœur. C'était une lettre de Ginny écrit à la hâte mais il reconnaissait son écriture appliquée.

"_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Maman et les autres se sont réconcilié avec Percy. Je ne t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je n'étais pas là quand Percy est revenu à la maison, j'étais chez Luna. Et quand je suis rentrée chez moi, maman, papa, Ron et Percy m'ont dit que je ne devais plus jamais te fréquenter. Ils ont déclaré que tu serais devenu un mangemort. J'ai voulu te défendre, mais maman m'a giflé et a dit que je devais obéir et qu'elle saurait si je ne le fais pas._

_J'ai vu la haine dans leur regard, et Hermione est avec eux. Ne compte plus sur Ron ou Hermione ainsi que sur le reste de la famille Weasley. J'ignore ce qui se passe et ça ne me plait pas. Je suis inquiète pour toi, et par le comportement soudain de mes frères. Je souhaite que Bill fut là. Lui, il aurait été avec moi. _

_Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire avant et je suis désolé. Sache que toutes tes lettres ne sont même pas lues et brûler au soin de Ron et maman. _

_Harry ils ne sont pas les seul à penser cela. Ron et Hermione ont contacté la plupart des Griffondors ainsi que l'AD. Je sais déjà que Luna est d'accord avec moi et que ce qu'on raconte sur toi est ridicule. Mais tout le monde semble être devenu fou. _

_Écoute, j'entends maman dans l'escalier. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'essaierai de te parler à la rentrée._

_Ton amie fidèle, Ginny"_

Harry s'effondra. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il refusait d'y croire. Comment ses amis de toujours, qui avaient toujours été là, pouvaient se fourvoyer à ce point sur son compte. Ce devait être une mauvaise farce.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant cela expliquait tout.

à suirvre...

* * *

ndZ : Snif ! Je suis émue ! On a publié notre prologue ! Snif !

Un petit commentaire ?

ndS : oaui une review! svp ! bombe le torse fièrement notre première publication! c chouette ! en tt cas, merci de nous avoir lu.

Zoo et Sucub !


	2. Chapitre un

**(( Noirceur d'âme et âme d'ange ))**

Note de nous :

Zoo : Voilà le chapitre un ! Merci pour vos message. RARs à la fin.

Ah aussi ! **Pour ceux qui nous on mis dans leur alert**, qu'ils recommencent parce ça n'a pas marché, FF déconnait à ce moment. (Comme d'ab quoi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Comme tout les matins à Privet Drive, Harry se leva en premier. Il grogna de douleur tandis qu'il s'étirait. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et tomba sur son reflet que lui renvoyait la glace au-dessus du lavabo.

Le résultat n'était pas brillant.

Son visage ne souffrait pas de marque, puisque son oncle ne voulait pas que tout le voisinage sache quel homme violent il était. Mais en retirant le haut de son pyjama dévoilant son torse amaigrit par le régime des Dursley, on ne pouvait pratiquement pas voir la couleur d'antan de sa peau tant il y avait de bleus et d'hématomes. Le plus inquiétants était l'hématome bleu-violet qui s'étalait sur ses côtes de droite.

Il soupira et avec précautions pris sa douche. Il frotta sa peau meurtrie et l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles le soulageant quelque peu.

En repensant à la lettre de Ginny, Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Cela devait être un erreur se disait-il. Un terrible malentendu. Une bonne explication et tout serait comme avant.

Il tenta calmer sa respiration qui le faisait souffrir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Son oncle et Dudley allait finir par le tuer.

Tant pis pour ce que dirait l'Ordre. Ce soir il récupérait ses affaires, prendrait le magicobus et s'en irait à Londres. Il louerait une chambre au chaudron baveur et essaierait de s'expliquer avec ses amis. Et tout irait bien.

Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya avec une grande serviette. Il couvrit ses blessures avec le vieux t-shirt informe et trop grand de Dudley ainsi qu'un jean où il devait mettre une ceinture pour qu'il tienne sur ses hanches étroites et auquel il avait du couper les pattes pour qu'il soit à peu près à la bonne taille.

Pas de doute, s'il voulait se déguiser en clochard s'était réussit.

Harry donna sans trop y croire un coup de peigne à ses cheveux indomptables après les avoir séché. Ils tombaient en mèches courtes et longues dans tous les sens et aucune force au monde ne les forcerait à en faire autrement.

Avec un dernier soupir, Harry descendit préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley.

Il fit cuire le bacon dans une poêle et dans une autre les pancakes dont la pâte avait été préparé la veille. Il fit griller des tranches de pain, et servit sur la table 3 verres de jus d'orange. Il posa le beurre et la confiture de marmelade sans oublier les serviettes. Harry songea amèrement qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un elfe de maison, jusqu'au style vestimentaire.

Sa tante fut la première à se levée. Dans sa robe de chambre rose saumon, portant toujours ses gros bigoudis orange, Pétunia bailla et s'installa à sa place tandis qu'Harry lui servit son café. Il mit son bacon dans son assiette, ainsi que 2 pancakes.

«Merci Harry.» Dit elle d'un air absent faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Harry avait bien vue que sa tante n'était pas d'accord avec la violence de son mari et fils dirigé contre lui. Mais elle ne faisait rien non plus pour les empêcher de le battre.

L'oncle Vernon descendit enfin à son tour en grognant. Il était déjà habillé, sa grosse moustache frémissante au-dessus de sa bouche. Il portait son 3 pièces brun-beige de mauvais goût. Il s'installa au bout de table après avoir fait un bécotin à sa femme. L'absence du cou de son oncle était remarquable surtout à côté de sa tante qui elle en avait un surdimensionné.

Il s'empressa de servir son oncle pour éviter que celui s'énerve. Alors qu'il repartait vers la cuisinière il reçu une grosse claque sur les fesses qui le fit se retourner brusquement vers Vernom choqué et effaré. Celui le regarda avec des yeux torves : «Dépêche-toi, paresseux.»

Il regarda alors sa tante qui semblait aussi sonnée voir scandalisé que lui.

Dudley entra à son tour dans la cuisine quand Harry et Pétunia avaient presque fini de faire la vaisselle et Vernon soit partit à son usine. Pétunia servit grassement Dudley de pancakes et de bacon. Vernon avait décidé que puisque Dudley était le nouveau champion de boxe junior poids lourd, il n'avait plus besoin de régime.

Quand Dudley eut tout dévoré à une vitesse phénoménal, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. En effet il était invité à passer la semaine chez Polkiss et Harry pensait 'bon débarras'.

Une fois la cuisine rangée et propre sa tante donna à Harry la liste de ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui et alla à son tour se laver et s'habiller.

Harry regarda la longue liste et soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. C'est alors qu'il vit une petite clé accroché au papier par un bout de scotch.

Le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il était ici apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

La clé du placard sous l'escalier; là où se trouvait sa baguette et toutes ses affaires de sorciers!

La journée était passée assez rapidement. Harry se reposait dans sa chambre ses corvées faites. Allongé sur le dos sur son lit, ses muscles endoloris le jeune homme faisait une petite sieste avant de quitter définitivement les Dursley sans attention de retour.

Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, pendant que la maison était vide : Dudley chez son ami, sa tante partie commérer avec les voisines, mais Harry voulait au moins faire ses adieux à cette dernière. Il ne considérait pas Dudley et Vernon comme faisant partie de sa famille, mais Pétunia, même si elle n'était pas exempte de toutes fautes, restait la sœur de sa mère défunte.

Harry avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, et avait demandé à sa chouette de l'attendre au chaudron baveur. Quoiqu'il arrive, quand son réveil sonnerait il partirait.

Ainsi malgré ses muscles en feu il dormait à peu près paisiblement.

Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la soirée quand il entendit les marches-pieds dans l'escalier, lourd et typique de ceux de son oncle. Harry se releva brusquement et vérifia rapidement si sa baguette était bien caché sous son oreiller.

L'oncle entra dans la chambre de son neveu. Harry se mit debout et attendit que l'homme lui dise ce qu'il veule.

« As tu bien fait ton travail, mon garçon?» Demanda t'il d'une voix étrange.

Harry sentit les effluves de l'alcool dans l'haleine de son oncle et il remarqua sa démarche chaloupée. Le jeune homme se raidit de la tête au pied. C'était dans ces moments là que Vernon devenait le plus dangereux.

« Oui mon oncle. » Répondit-il d'un ton docile, mais jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où était caché sa baguette.

L'adulte se frotta les mains et un sourire cruel déforma son visage. « Et bien je suppose que sa mérite récompense. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu enregistrer ce que venait dire son oncle, celui-ci se précipita vers lui, les mains en avant avec un regard qui ne cachait rien de la folie qui s'était emparé de lui.

Harry recula et buta sur le lit où il tomba à la renverse. Vernon ricana et le brun vit avec horreur une bosse déformer le pantalon de son oncle. Il sentit sa bouche s'asséché en comprenant ce qu'avait voulut dire l'homme par 'récompense'.

Il resta comme paralysé, son esprit refusant cette idée sinistre. Ce fut une erreur, son oncle profitant de son apathie se jeta sur lui l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Avoue! Avoue que c'est de ta faute espèce de monstre! » Hurla Vernon dans une pluie de postillons alors qu'il s'acharnait à retirer le t-shirt de son neveux.

Harry se débattit avec autant de force qu'il pouvait malgré son état d'épuisement. Il devait lutter à la fois contre son oncle et lui-même s'empêchant de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Tu uses de sort! Tu as fait en sorte de m'exciter, sale pédé! C'est ça que tu veux? hein? C'est ça que tu veux ?» Continua l'homme la respiration saccadée, ses mots à moitié haché. Il se pencha et planta ses lèvres rugueuses sur celle d'Harry et avec une main commença à ouvrir sa braguette. Le survivant eut un haut le corps et faillit vomir sur son oncle.

Le jeune homme sentit avec répugnance les mains moites de l'homme passer sans douceur sur sa peau. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Mais la souffrance que lui causait ses nombreuses blessures étaient une preuve accablante qu'il était bien réveillé.

Alors que son oncle posait une main à un endroit que personne n'avait touché, Harry réussit à lui mettre un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe. Vernon poussa un crie aiguë et Harry en profita pour se dégager.

Grâce à ses réflexes dut au quidditch, et à l'habitude qu'on tente de le tuer, Harry roula sur lui-même, attrapa sa baguette et la brandit vers son oncle. Vernon le regarda les yeux exorbités soufflant comme un bœuf, le visage rouge de colère.

« Surpris Vernon? » Demanda Harry la voix tremblante de rage. Mais la main qui tenait sa baguette ne tremblait pas.

Le survivant était tellement en colère que des étincelles rouge et or sortirent de sa baguette. Vernon resta immobile, effaré de l'aspect soudain effrayant qu'avait pris son neveux. Ses yeux émeraudes derrière ses lunettes étincelaient d'un feu vert ardent montrant une volonté de fer que rien ne pouvait briser.

Harry fut tenté de maudire son oncle, mais il se retint. L'homme ne valait pas la peine qu'il risque de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Il recula et ferma la malle qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Vernon amorça un mouvement.

« NE BOUGE PAS! » Cria Harry, le ton faisant l'effet d'un fouet qui claque dans les oreilles de son oncle. Il resta immobile, la peur l'ayant dessoûlé et rendu un peu de raison.

Harry tout en restant face à Vernon sortit de sa chambre en traînant sa malle. Une fois dehors il referma la porte et vit alors la clé dans la serrure. Il ferma à clé et mit aussi les différents verrou qu'avait installé son oncle lui-même. Rassuré de savoir l'homme bloquer dans son ancienne chambre, il remit la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Il descendit les escaliers avec sa malle.

Il pris sa veste sur le porte manteau et il sortit du 4 Privet Drive. La nuit était déjà tombé, et les rues étaient vide. Il s'éloigna un peu de son quartier et sortit sa baguette qu'il agita.

Quelques seconde plus tard, un grand bus violet se gara devant le survivant. Un jeune homme qui avait un acné assez repoussante sur le visage descendit et son visage s'éclaira à la vue du brun.

«Harry ! Eh Erny c'est Harry! Et bien ça faisait longtemps Harry! Comment ça va Harry? Je suis content de te voir Harry. Je disait justement à Erne que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Ha...»

«Bonsoir Stan, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Je peux monter?» Coupa Harry avant que l'autre ne répète une sixième fois son nom.

«Bien sûr Harry.» (ndS: et de six -.- ndZ : Lol)

Stan pris la malle de Harry et le conduisait à l'avant du véhicule. Erny se retourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

«On t'emmène où petit?»

«Au chaudron baveur, s'il te plait.» Répondit Harry. Il aimait bien ces deux là, qui quoi qu'on raconte sur lui le traitait toujours de la même façon.

La magicobus partit, laissant Privet Drive revenir de nouveau à la normal. Avec des gens ordinaires avec des vies banals.

Personne ne fit attention au chat tigré qui repartit chez sa maîtresse, ni aux hurlements de rage d'un homme moustachu et gras, qui s'acharnait sur une porte qui le maintenait enfermé dans la chambre de son neveux qui puait la crotte de hiboux.

* * *

Draco remit sa robe en place. Il s'admira un instant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. 

Il était grand, musclé avec art et ses cheveux d'or blanc retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules.

Il était parfait.

Ses yeux aux reflets anthracite admirèrent sa stature noble, sa peau pâle, son visage aux trais réguliers, la rougeur de ses lèvres ourlées et la perfection de son port.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et hautain, un brin narcissique. (ndS: un brin ? Dray : Oh c'est bon hein !) Et dire que le « sauveur » du monde sorcier était petit, frêle et maigrichon.

Vraiment pitoyable.

Le blond soupira. Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers son armoire. Là il sortit sa cape d'été qu'il posa négligemment sur ses épaules. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de sa mère.

Les couloirs qu'il traversait étaient richement décorés. Un parquet de bois de rose, récemment ciré, s'étendait sous ses pieds. De multiples tableaux représentant ses ancêtres trônaient sur les murs, eux-mêmes recouvert de tentures vert-sombre brodés aux fils d'argent.

Le symbole brodé représentait un long serpent enlaçant une boule de cristal. Il s'agissait de l'emblème de sa famille.

Draco s'était toujours demandé sa signification mais n'avait jamais pu avoir de réponse, celle-ci n'étant mentionnée nul part dans les livres familiaux.

Son père lui-même l'ignorait.

Enfin il arriva à la porte du boudoir de sa génitrice. Il toqua mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. Il ouvrit alors l'accès pour pénétrer dans la petite salle.

Elle était vide te toute présence humaine.

Le serpentard secoua la tête, dépité. Sa mère était encore partie sans le prévenir.

C'était la cinquième fois cette semaine.

L'air résigné il appela un elf.

Il lui donna l'ordre de prévenir ses parents de son absence, il se rendait au chemin de Travers pour faire quelques emplettes.

La créature acquiesça et partie sans demander son reste.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner il se demanda si sa mère avait une mission pour « l'autre ».

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry vivait au chaudron baveur. Il avait eu la visite des membres de l'Ordre dont Rémus. Il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir tenté de le renvoyer à Privet Drive. 

Mais aucune visite des Weasley et aucun membre de l'Ordre du phénix ne semblait pourvoir expliquer leur étrange attitude envers Harry. Harry, qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps ils le clamaient haut et fort, faisait partie de leur famille.

Remus lui avait expliqué que plusieurs articles parlant de lui, l'avait descendu et pratiquement accusé d'être soit à la solde de Voldemort, soit d'être lui-même un futur mage noir. On avait parlé de ses dons comme le fouchelangue et d'après de soi-disant spécialiste, il allait forcement un moment ou un autre mal tourner. Ensuite, les articles avaient raconté les échos de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Poudlard mais le montrant avec le rôle du méchant qui se faisait passer pour un héros. Sans parler qu'ils étaient revenus à sa célèbre cicatrice sauf que cette fois-ci il ne simulait plus ses douleurs. Non, il avait bel et bien un lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais c'était pour mieux espionner en faveur du lord.

Si Harry avait eu Hermione et Ron avec lui, le soutenant, il aurait ri de ce ramassis de sottises. Mais il était seul. A part les membres de l'Ordre mais qui était trop pris pour s'occuper de lui, et quelque proche il semblerait que "le sorcier moyen", le considérait comme une menace à la sécurité d'autrui.

Heureusement pour lui, Tom propriétaire du Chaudron baveur, membre de l'Ordre s'était montré d'une grande gentillesse. Lui donnant sa meilleur chambre pour le prix d'une normal et veillant à ce que ses autres clients ne l'importune pas. Certains de ses pensionnaires avaient carrément menacé d'aller voir ailleurs s'il ne renvoyait pas le survivant. Mais Tom les avaient simplement regardé de haut et dit que de toute façon cela l'ennuierait d'avoir sous son toit de tels imbéciles.

Et c'était ces petites choses qui aidaient Harry à tenir. Déjà déprimé par la mort de son cher parrain et le mauvais traitement des Dursley (Maugrey et Remus avaient rendu une visite à son oncle mais refusèrent de raconter à Harry ce qui s'était passé) mais le retournement de veste de gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille l'avait profondément blessé.

Il se baladait parfois au Chemin de Traverse avec l'espoir de les rencontrer. Mais il n'avait pas osé se rendre au magasin des jumeaux. Ils préféraient parler à Ron avant pour comprendre mieux ce qui se passait.

Pour l'instant il avait vu Seamus qui s'était comporté étrangement avec lui, n'arrêtant pas de toucher son bras et Neville et Luna qu'il avait surpris ensemble. Harry pouffa au souvenir, Luna en le voyant s'était jeté dans ses bras sans changer d'expression, toutes fois ses grands yeux bleu brillaient et ses joues étaient légèrement roses; Neville rouge écrevisse semblait avoir oublier comment parler et lui serra la main en balbutiant et tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur leur soutient. Harry resta un peu avec eux, mais n'étant pas du genre à tenir la chandelle, il préféra laisser le nouveau couple seul.

Mais la rencontre avec Neville amena de nouvelles questions: qu'en était-il de Ron et Hermione? Étaient-ils eux aussi ensemble? Il savait que les Weasley semblait avoir décidé de rompre tout lien avec lui et qu'Hermione était avec eux Il espérait pourtant que son amie réputée pour son intelligence aller l'épauler pour se réconcilier avec la famille de son meilleur ami. Après tout à chaque fois que lui et Ron se disputait, elle était là pour les aider à faire la paix.

Harry avait passé ses derniers jours à rattraper son retard et s'était même avancé. Il n'était pas beaucoup sortit, préférant fuir les regards chargés de peur, de dégoût et de haine que la plus part des sorciers lui lançaient, même certains élèves avec qui il croyait pourtant bien s'entendre. Il s'était réjouit d'avoir réussit ses BUSES, ayant des notes excellentes sauf en divination. La meilleur à ses yeux étaient sans doute l'Optimal en Potion pour les deux épreuves pratique et théorique. Bon, il allait avoir l'hybride aux cheveux gras encore pendant deux ans, mais qu'elle revanche c'était!

Le survivant ne se rendait pas compte, mais il était devenu un des meilleurs élèves de son années et en pratique, la question ne se posait même pas: il surpassait même les élèves plus âgés. Attisant la jalousie de beaucoup dont une qu'il pensait encore pouvoir appeler amie.

Ainsi, ses devoirs de vacance terminés, Harry se promenait en cette belle journée d'été dans la grande rue commercial. Il avait même aperçut de loin Malfoy sont rival. Mais le serpentard avait pris bien 20 centimètre et à son grand agacement le dépassait au moins d'une tête. Il devait faire la même taille que Ron. Devant l'élégance inné et, il fallait l'avouer, la beauté du blond, il s'était sentit petit et laid et avait décidé ainsi de l'éviter. De toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à déclenché un duel inutile.

C'est alors qui les vit.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et le temps sembla passer au ralentit. Hermione et Ron, main dans la main, se baladaient comme-ci de rien n'était.

Harry alla à leur rencontre, et leur fit face. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il vit les mines de ses amis joyeuse il y a quelques secondes se déformer par la haine et le dégoût. Le pire s'était Ron. Ses oreilles devinrent rouge, et il se mit devant sa petite amie comme pour la protéger.

Harry frissonna devant le regard glacial que lui lança le roux. Seul Malfoy, Rogue, Voldemort et ses mangemorts lui réservaient d'habitude ce regard là.

Inspirant profondément et décidé à prendre la licorne par la corne, il commença: «Ron, Hermione je...»

«C'est Weasley et Granger pour toi, Potter» Aboya Ron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Vous...je... vous ne croyez tout de même pas tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi!» Dit il les yeux vert s'embuant de larmes qu'il tenait tant qu'il pouvait de contenir. Il aurait pourtant préféré être en colère. Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

«Tais toi Potter. Tu es mal placé pour nous dire ce que nous devons croire où pas.» Déclara Hermione avec mépris. « Viens Ron, partons. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.»

Les mots frappèrent Harry comme des coups de poignard. Alors que les deux Griffondors repartaient, le brun avança et tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule du roux. Ron recula comme s'il avait la peste et avant qu'Harry n'ai put réagir, le frappa dans le ventre.

La violence du coup fit voler Harry jusqu'au stand de l'animalerie. Il s'écrasa contre les cages des hiboux et chouettes dans un nuage de plumes.

Respirant difficilement, le coup de Ron avait réveillé les douleurs de ceux de son oncle, il releva la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler. Du duvet étaient collés sur ses joues et Harry regarda ses deux amis qui avaient chacun un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Le cœur brisé, se sentant humilié, il vit alors Malfoy qui avait assisté à la scène. Mais au lieu du regard plein d'allégresse morbide qu'il aurait cru voir, le blond le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Honteux, Harry se remit debout et couru sans se retourner pour rentrer à l'auberge sous les rires mauvais de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

* * *

La journée était chaude. 

Le chemin de Travers grouillait de monde on ce 30 août. Beaucoup d'élèves achetaient leurs fournitures de dernières minutes.

Draco avait un rictus de dégoût collé sur ses lèvres.

Les effusions dont-il était le spectateur lui donnaient la nausée. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils donc pas être plus discrets ?

Bien que peu habitué aux expansions, il n'avait rien contre les « câlins » mais pas quand ils étaient exécutés avec autant exubérance.

Il faillait avoir un tant soit peu de dignité.

Voir Londubat se faire étouffer par une fille aux yeux gros comme des soucoupes et aux longs cheveux blonds fillasse, dont-il ignorait le nom, n'était pas un spectacle des plus appétissant. Surtout quand la fille en question portait de gigantesque boucle d'oreille en forme de navet vert clignotant et que le griffondor poussait des cris de cochon qu'on égorge, la figure encore plus rouge qu'en cours de potion.

Bref un spectacle peu ragoûtant.

Remarquez, voir la Patil griffi sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie puis lui raconter d'une seule traite les derniers potins n'était pas des plus agréable n'on plus.

Ce qui avait surpris le serpentard était le fait qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer le nom de Potter d'un air mystérieux. L'autre avait eu l'air horrifié et avait demandé si c'était vrai. Patil avait hoché la tête et lui avait murmuré autre chose que Draco n'avait pu entendre. Le visage des deux filles s'était tordu dans une grimace dégoûtée et haineuse.

Elles étaient ensuite parties acheter des sous-vêtements. (ndZ : C'est ce qu'on appelle la futilité.)

Draco avait continué sa marche, se demandant ce qu'il était encore arrivé au brun. Il avait ensuite haussé les épaule, s'en moquant comme d'un veracrase.

Il passa une heure à flâner, achetant quand même de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses potions et un livre sur les rêves : « Comment analyser notre monde onirique. ».

Alors qu'il sortait de la papeterie, une chevelure noir échevelé attira son regard.

Harry Potter se tenait à quelques pas de la, dos à l'animalerie sorcière. Bizarrement il le trouva plus chétif qu'avant.

Sa peau habituellement halée était pâle, presque translucide. De grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et ses iris étaient à présent d'un vert passé.

Devant lui se tenait Wesley et Granger. Ils le fixaient tous deux avec la plus grande répugnance.

Quand le brun fit un pas en avant pour toucher le roux celui-ci s'écarta vivement et frappa son ami au ventre. Le griffondor fut emporté par la force du coup et vient choir au beau milieu des cages en faisant tomber la plupart.

Il gisait à présent dans un amas de métal et de plume. Celles-ci volaient au tour de lui le faisant ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel.

Il releva la tête laissant voir à Draco ses yeux embués de larmes alors que sur ses joues trempées se collait du duvet. Sa chute avait relevé son haut et un énorme hématome violacé s'étalait aux yeux de tous.

Le blond eu comme un flash. Potter ainsi installé ressemblait étrangement à l'ange de son rêve.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagire, le survivant s'était déjà relevé et partait en courant vers le chaudron baveur.

Weasley et Granger eux se moquaient méchamment du brun, riant de lui d'un rire mauvais.

Draco chassa de sa tête la ressemblance entre son ange et Potter mais lança tout de même un regard dégoûté aux deux préfets.

Il tourna ensuite les talons, cherchant un endroit pour transplaner la tête encore pleine, malgré lui, de petit brun aux joues couvertes de duvet blanc, un nuage de plumes l'entourant.

_Que s'est-il encore passé ? _

* * *

_Le vide. _

_Encore et toujours le vide. _

_Il flottait dans ce vide noir oppressant. _

_Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il avançait comme une marionnette. _

_Ses pieds rencontrèrent encore la douceur des plumes blanches qui formait comme un chemin en suspension. _

_Au fur et à mesure les plumes se tachèrent de sang, les rendant dur et raides sous ses pieds. Certaines s'envolaient pour venir se coller sur son pyjama, le tachant de sang. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'ange un paysage s'était formé. Il était constitué de voûte de crystal brillant sous une lumière inexistante. _

_L'ange gisait en son milieu. Seule une de ses ailes lui avait été arrachée, l'autre étant encore accroché à son dos, brisée à deux endroits. _

_Une mare de sang s'étendait sous le gisant. Ses habits blancs s'en étaient abreuvé et étaient à présent imbibé du liquide vital, les colorants de rouge. _

_Tout ce vermeil jurait avec le blanc parfait de sa peau. _

_Il s'approcha encore et pu ainsi voir que l'ange portait un tatouage à la forme étrange. On aurait dit un X._

_Il était comme gravé dans sa chaire et rougeoyait. _

_Il l'observa un instant puis ses yeux reportèrent leur attention sur le visage de l'ange. Certaine mèche, qui le cachait à sa vue étaient collé à ses joues par des coulés de larmes. _

_Alors qu'il aurait voulu les retirer pour enfin admirer le visage de l'ange, sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers le tatouage._

_Celui-ci s'était ouvert et du sang s'écoulait à grosse goutte des branches du X. _

_Le débit augmenta, des flots d'un sang noir et épais se répandaient, envahissant la pièce._

Draco se réveilla alors que le corps de l'ange disparaissait sous son propre sang.

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce long chapitre ! 

RARs :

Zoo : Fait par Severus. Vous en avez de la chance !

Sucub: Si tu le dis.

Severus : Ouais ! Elles m'ont forcé ces folles mais je ne cèderais pas à leur dernier caprice ! Dansé en cuir un slow avec Potter sur « Déshabiller moi ». Faut pas rêver nan plus ! (Sucub: _boude_ rabat-joie)

Bon on commence par **pimouss** avec sa review horrifié. Ben vi zont pété les plombs. A la limite c'est des Weasley et une miss je sais tout donc on ne peux pas s'attendre à grand chose d'autre venant de leur part. Potter nous laver de nos péchés ! Et moi je suis Morgane et Dumbeldor Merlin. Encore que, il est possible que le vieux fou sois vraiment Merlin ! Mais s'est ses bonbon au citrons qui me font douté. C'est trop pervers (Sucub: c vrai que c bon les candy lemon ). Je ne peux rien te dire pour les rêves parce que les deux folles me surveilles et qu'elles ont dans leurs mains le scénario qui déterminera mon rôle dans l'histoire. Mon dieu j'ai peur. (Zoo : Tu peux ! _sourire sadique !_ ) Ah et nan c'est pas de l'imperium ! Tu verra tout ça plus tard. Pour la suite ben en toute logique tu viens de la lire. Elles sont désolé pour le retard mais elles n'y sont pour rien pour une fois ! Problème de Modem ! Elles te font de gros bisous et te dise une gros merci pour ta review (Beurk, beurk, beurk !)

Ensuite viens **Sorcha**. Elles sont ravie que tu trouve ça géniale ! Pour le manga elles me font dire que ça aurais pu mais nan, il ne s'agit pas d'Angel Sanctuary (Sucub: Kiraaaaaaaaaa... pardon ). Elles sont pressées de voir tes autres proposition. Il y a un énorme indice dans ce chapitre il paraît. Moi je sais pas, je suis trop intelligent et évolué pour lire des mangas. (Zoo : Seeeeeevvvvvvv ! Le scénarios ! Sucub: quand à quarante balais on continus à jouer à la dinette on se tait ;p) Eumh ! Elles te remercie infiniment pour ton mots et me disent de te donné pleins de bisous ! (Pourquoi moi !)

Zoo et Sucubei remercie également **serpentis-draco **pour son mot ! La suite est là !Bisous de leur par ! (Beurk !)

Et bien elle est là la suite **Lovely A**. Le prologue donnait envi de lire la suite ? A bon ! Je ne comprend pas comment on peux lire ça mais bon, c'est sûrement dû au faite que je connais déjà toute l'histoire, du moins ce que les deux folles on déjà inventé. Y a qu'un truc que j'ignore c'est mon rôle exacte dans cette histoire. J'avoue que ça me fais un peu paniquer mais passons (Sucub: mais non Sev _regard de Burns des Simpson _aaaiiiiiit confiance). Toutes deux espèrent que cette suite t'ai plus. Elles de font pleins de bisous (EURK !) et te dise un gros merci.

Un énorme merci à **Sahada** pour son très beau poème. Comme te la déjà dit la Griffi il ne s'agit pas exactement des pensées de Harry, pour le moment du moins, parce qu'il lui reste encore un peu d'espoir. (C'est bien un Griffondor ça tien ! Harry : On vous à pas demandé votre ami prof !). Encore merci de la par des deux folles et de gros bisous ! (Mais pourquoi moi !) (Sucub: un poème pour zoo... et moi je comptes pour du beurre! _boude _déja que j'ai pas eu le strip tease de sev et ryry)

Merci aussi à **Fanou** d'adorer ! (Même si Zoo trouve qu'elle aime trop chercher les chose qui cloche ! Zoo : Mais c'est pas drôle !) La suite est ! Là désolé pour l'attente mais y avait un problème de modem ! (Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi je parle ! Zoo : t'ai toi et contente toi de répondre ! ) Elles continuent ! Tu parles elles adorent leur histoire. (Zoo : ça te dérange ? Sucub: ouai, tu nous cherche? è.é) Donc merci de leur par et bisous. (De leur par aussi parce que moi je n'embrasse pas ! Zoo : Tu veux dire que tu n'embrasse que les hommes bien sûr ! Sev : Sans commentaire ! Zoo : I am winner ! Sucub: 1-0 pour Zoo )

Trop court! Comment ça trop court ! (Je précise que je ne fais que répéter ce que les deux folles me disent d'écrire !) Je comprend que tu te pose des question **CamDark**. Moi aussi je m'en poseraient à ta place. La première serais : Pourquoi je lis ce truc ? Enfin chacun ses goûts ! Enfin les deux auteurs sont désolé de faire travailler ton pauvre cerveau ! Zoo est aussi très contente parce qu'elle n'est pas le seule à avoir une conscience chiante. La suite est là, longue ! Elles espèrent qu'elle t'a plu. Elles te remercient et te font des bisous doux ! (Nan mais vraiment pourquoi moi !)

C'est normale que tu veuille tuer certaines personnes **Misspotter95** ! Dans celui là aussi logiquement ! Et dans les prochains ! Enfin les deux folles sont ravie que tu adores ! Tu peux pas savoir les cris qu'elles ont poussés quand elles ont lu que tu trouvais qu'elles écrivaient bien ! Mes pauvres oreilles ! Enfin merci de leur part ! (j'en ai mare de dire toujours la même chose ! Zoo : Souviens toi le scénario ! Sev : Grrmbbb ! Sucub: il est mignon quant il grogne) Bisous de leur part aussi !

Ma chère **Ornaluca**, (chère parce qu'elles m'ont dis que tu m'adorais et parce que je te connais déjà !) Sucubei et Zoo sont ravie que ça te plaise ! La suite est là et elles espèrent qu'elle à comblé ton impatience ! (Ce qu'elles peuvent sortirent comme connerie alors ! Zoo : Sev ! Severus : Oui je sais, le scénario !Sucub: non mon pied sur tes fesses! Severus: ok ok je retire!) Bisous de LEUR part et un gros merci.

Et la dernière **Nfertiti** qui n'en revient toujours pas de la connerie Weasleyienne. Faut pas leur en demander trop non plus ! Ce ne sont que des Weasley après tout et des Griffondor en particulier ! (Zoo : SEVVVV ! Harry : Ouais hein ! Y en a mare de cette haine des Griffons! Sucub: c drôle, moi je suis d'accord avec Sev. Faut pas trop en demander au griffy et ma reaction et tt à fait objective!) Les rêves de Draco vont être morbides encore assez longtemps. (Zoo : Zont pas faciles à écrire en plus !) La suite est là et elles espèrent qu'elle t'a plus. Euh les explication de quoi ? Héhé ! Moi je les aies toutes ! D'ailleurs je pourrais faire du chantage et…Hhmmmfff _Zoo bâillonne Sev et le donne en pâture à Sucubei qui se pour lèches déjà les babines. Laissant les deux serpentard seuls (c'est pas sérieux d'ailleurs) elle se retourne vers Nfertiti avec un sourire innocent. _Merci à toi pour ton mot et bisous !

Vilà fini ! Merci à Sev (regard noir au directeur des Serpentard qui sert pour le moment de poupée à Sucubei) pour les RARs !

**Un petit commentaire ?**

_Sucubei caressant les cheveux de son nouveau jouet, _et si nous parlions de ce strip tease! _hausse un sourcil._

Severus: muuuuuuuuuuuuummmmffff (oskouuuuuuuuuuuuur)


	3. Chapitre deux

**(( Noirceur d'âme et âme d'ange ))**

Note de nous :

Sucub': Et maintenant le chapitre 2! _saute de joie _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

Zoo : Une serpentard n'est pas cencé sauté de joie !

Ah autre chose ! Nous avons créé un blog pour vous tenir au courant des avancées de notre fic ! Il contient aussi des fanarts de notre histoires dessiné par ma talentieuse Sucub et des dessin du manga dont nous nous sommes instpiré ! Le lien est dans notre bio !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il était tôt mais la chaleur se faisait déjà ressentir. Une jeune fille de taille moyenne était pourtant déjà au travaille dans la bibliothèque sorcière de la ville. Une dizaine de manuscrits salis par le temps s'entassaient à ses cotés. Ils étaient épais, tous relié d'or.

Elle saisit le plus miteux de la pile en soupirant.

Elle devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient coupé court, lui arrivant sur la nuque, cachant par moment ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, presque blanc. Sa peau était pâle, trop pâle même. On pouvait, par endroit, discerner les veines bleuté ou violette de sa gorge.

Ses habits étaient sobres. Une longue jupe de gitane d'un marron chaleureux ainsi qu'un débardeur noir.

Sur son épaule gauche un tatouage s'étalait pour finir uni sur son poignet. Il s'agissait de signe noirs alambiqués, tordus en arabesques fines et graciles.

Soudain elle se raidit. Elle relut avec attention la page en face d'elle.

Elle le tenais enfin. Elle le savait enfin. Elle avait trouvé où il se cachait. Après plus de six ans de recherche elle avait mis la main sur sa cachette.

Elle sortie de son sac, qu'elle avait posée près d'elle, une feuille froissée. Rapidement elle recopia les coordonnées et détailles qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elle fourra ensuite la feuille dans son sac, le mis sur son épaule et rangea vite les livres qu'elle avait sortie. Sans même dire au revoir à la responsable elle sortie tell une fusée.

Arrivée dans la rue encore déserte elle ralentie, appréciant le soleil qui caressait sa peau.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle se mit à courir dans le ville, un sourire aux lèvres, ses pieds nus frappant le sol chaud. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

Elle l'avait trouvé.

Dès demain elle quitterait le Liban pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais attendu avec autant de crainte le jour de la rentrée. D'habitude lui qui avait tellement hâte de retourner à Poudlard ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, demeurer là où il était avec Remus. Mais comme le lycan lui expliqua, il ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment. Cependant Harry avait vu dans les yeux habituellement doux de Lunard, une fureur glacé digne de Severus Rogue.

Accompagné de Tonks, Maugrey, Kinsgley et Remus il était ainsi allé à la gare. Une fois Harry sûr devant le train rouge qui le menerait à Poudlard ils l'avaient laissé sans oublier les dernières recommandation. Remus avait dit à Harry que si quelque chose n'allait pas de lui écrire où étrangement d'après le brun, d'aller voir Rogue.

_Mais bien sûr. Pour qu'il m'enfonce un peu plus._

Ainsi seul sur le quai 9 3/4, Harry poussa son chariot. Il avait vu Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais il préféra à raison, les eviter.

Il remarqua bien sûr que tout les élèves semblaient lui lancer des regards mauvais et il entendait leur chuchotement comme un bourdonnement agressif.

Harry soupira et se dit que cela ne pouvait être pire qu'en 4ième année. Mais cette année là, il avait eu à ses côtés au moins Hermione et Ron bien qu'il lui avait tourné d'abord le dos.

Le survivant sentit un regard fixe et se tourna pour rencontrer le gris intense des yeux de Malfoy. Le blond le regardait étrangement. Ce n'était pas les airs froid et hautain auquel il avait le droit d'habitude.

Gêné, et sentant avec horreur le rouge lui monter aux joues, Harry détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Le train siffla. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil éspérant voir Neville, mais celui-ci était entouré à présent de Ron, Dean et Seamus. Et lorsque leur regard s'accrochèrent, Harry frissonna devant leur degout et mepris evident. Seul Neville semblait mal à l'aise et ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Levant le menton fièrement, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry monta dans le train. Il alla s'installer dans le dernier wagon, et le compartiment du fond. Au moins il ne verrait pas Ron et Hermione qui, en tant que prefet, devait aller à l'avant du train pour leur réunion.

Harry s'assit près de la fenêtre après avoir posé ses valises et la cage d'Hedwige dans le porte bagage.

Il n'eut le temps de plonger dans ses pensées que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Seamus Finnigan.

Le blond-roux regarda Harry de ses yeux marrons rieurs, et alla s'assoir en face de lui. Le survivant le regarda la bouche ouverte. Puis se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, la ferma et regarda avec méfiance son camarade de chambre. Seamus avait un étrange comportement avec lui depuis leur cinquième année.

« Bonjour Harry, tu as passé de bonne vacance? »

Harry haussa les epaules. _Questions idiotes, _se dit-il. Il remonta la manche de son t-shirt trop grand. Le train siffla et après une secousse, il commença à avancer.

Le brun, appuyé sur la fenêtre, regarda sans le voir, le paysage defiler, quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il releva la tête et vit Seamus qui n'avait pas aimer être ignorer, avancer son visage vers le sien, une drôle lueur dans le regard.

Harry detesta ça. Cela lui rappellait ce qu'avait tenté de lui faire son oncle et légèrement paniqué il envoya, sans le vouloir, une secousse electrique sur Seamus. Celui-ci fut repoussé violement en arrière et regarda Harry la fureur déformant ses traits.

« C'était quoi ça? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? »

Harry ne se démonta pas. Il avait affronter Voldemort et ses sbires, ce n'était pas _lui _qui aller lui faire peur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris toi ! Qui te dit que j'avais envie de t'embrasser! Va t'en et fiche moi la paix! » Dit Harry, ses yeux vert s'enflammant.

Seamus ne put tenir face à un tel regard. Mais il n'avait pas apprecié le rejet du survivant. Pour qui se prenait-il? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une cicatrice et un jolie cul que tout lui était permis.

Il se leva et partit en claquant la porte du compartiment.

Harry Potter allait regretter de n'avoir pas voulu de lui!

Il partit rejoindre Dean, Lavande et Pavarti. Il croisa au passage Draco Malfoy.

Comme un bon griffondor il se mit en position de combat, mais le blond passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard (ndS: c'est ce qui s'appelle foutre un vent ;p).

De plus en plus furieux (qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. ndZ : C'est normal, tu n'es qu'un cafard.) Seamus entra dans son compartiment.

« Tu étais où » Demanda son meilleur ami, Dean.

« J'étais allé voir Potter.» Cracha Seamus.

Lavande et Pavarti echangèrent un regard ecoeuré puis pouffèrent comme des dindes.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller le voir? » Demanda Dean en haussant les sourcils.

Seamus pris un air innocent et alla s'assoir à côté de son ami.

« Je voulais simplement vérifier si ce qu'on raconté sur lui était vrai. » Répondit Seamus d'un ton de celui qui avait vu quelque chose. (ndZ : C'est mon poing que tu risque de voir bientôt. Ou celui de Draco au choix.)

Les 3 griffondores regardèrent Seamus avec curiosité.

« Et alors? » Questionna Lavande en serrant la main de Pavarti.

« C'est à peine s'il n'a pas usé de magie noir pour me virer de son compartiment. J'étais juste venu lui parler et il m'a rembarrer. On aurait dit un cinglé, je vous jure! » Raconta Seamus en croisant les bras.

Dean fronça les sourcils, Lavande et Pavarti poussèrent une exclamation choquée.

Dean se pencha alors et d'un ton conspirateur commença : « Tout à l'heure, quand Ron et Hermione auront fini leur réunion de prefet, Ron et moi nous irons avoir une _discussion _avec Potter. Nous devons être tout de suite ferme et montrer que nous nous laisseront pas faire par lui. Qui sait de quoi il est capable. Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner Seam'."

Seamus hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais, tandis que le deux filles éclatèrent d'un rire aigue.

« Au fait, où est Neville? » s'enquit le blond.

« Il est avec les serdaigles et Ginny. Il sort avec loufoca. » Gloussa Pavarti.

« Noooooon! » Firent les deux garçons ensemble.

« Siiiiii ! » Dit Lavande en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

« Et bien, en tout cas ils vont bien ensemble. » Ricana Seamus.

Les 4 griffondors rièrent, tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, appuyé sur le mur du couloir, les avait écouté, un air de pur mépris sur son visage.

Il partit traînant derrière lui ses bagages.

_Et dire que les griffondors sont censé être courageux et fidèle. _(ndS : erreur du choipeau sans doute ndZ : Dac avec toi !)

* * *

Draco entra dans le dernier compartiment que comprenait le train. Il savait que Potter s'y trouvait et même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous doloris, c'était en partit pour cela qu'il s'y installait. C'était ça façon de protéger le brun.

L'autre raison était d'échapper à Pansy. La jeune fille avait beau être charmante (hum, hum) elle était très lourde.

Potter avait relevé la tête à son entré. Il avait plongé ses iris passés dans les améthystes du blond. Celui-ci avait ainsi pu voir l'humidité qu'y s'y trouvait.

Il s'installa en face du brun, à côté de la fenêtre. Le griffondor le fixait, attendant avec résignation mais fermeté les piques qu'il aurait dû sortir.

Mais rien ne vient et il prit un air surprit. Cela fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Draco.

Il l'ignora pourtant et sortit un livre de son sac.

Il s'agissait du livre qu'il avait acheté au chemin de Travers : « Comment analyser notre monde onirique. »

Il lut le premier chapitre qui traitait du pourquoi des rêves. Laissant échapper un soupire, il referma le bouquin le jugeant totalement inintéressant. Il regarda un moment le paysage défilé avant de fixer son regard sur le brun.

Celui-ci semblait regardé par la fenêtre du compartiment mais Draco vit bien à ses yeux qu'il était parti dans le monde des pensées.

Pensées peu agréables vues l'air triste et désespéré que sa tête affichait.

Bizarrement sa présence plaisait au blond. Elle l'apaisait d'une certaine manière.

Il se cala confortablement contre la banquette et continua son observation.

Assez vite il se sentit emporté par morphée.

Ses paupières se faisaient lourde. Le soleil de septembre qui tapait doucement contre les vitres du compartiment, donnait à celui-ci une douce tiédeur.

Lentement il plongea dans le monde de ses rêves.

* * *

_Il se trouvait toujours dans ce vide angoissant sauf que cette fois si, il était déjà aux côtés de l'ange. _

_Celui-ci gisait toujours sous les voûtes de crystal, reposant sur le sol inexistant pourtant recouvert des plumes ensanglantés de ses ailes arrachées et baignant dans son sang._

_Ses ailes reposaient toutes deux à ses côtés. Elles étaient brisées et à certains endroit l'on pouvait apercevoir le blanc dur des os qui les constituaient. Des plumes blanches, tachées de son sang rouge, s'accrochaient encore et toujours à leurs montures brisées._

_Son corps s'avança de façon à ce que ses doigts de pieds touche le corps de l'ange. Il se baissa alors, admirant la beauté mortelle du cadavre._

_Sa peau blanche, comparable à la pureté de la vierge. Ses lèvres si rouge, aussi tentante que le fruit défendu. Et ses lourdes mèches d'ébènes qui lui barraient encore et toujours le visage et qui s'étalait sous sa tête, absorbant son liquide vitale._

_Il déplaça doucement une mèche de l'ange. Cette fois si rien ne disparut, rien ne vient déranger son geste et il eut la stupeur de rencontrer les yeux vides et voilés du mort._

_De magnifique et sinistres yeux verts passé sur lesquels s'étaient abattu le voile lourd et opaque de la grande faucheuse._

* * *

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut.

De magnifiques iris morts le hantaient.

Ce fut de beaux yeux vert inquiet qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient enfin rentré de leur réunion de Préfets. Réunion à laquelle Malfoy avait été absent.

On leur avait communiqué le mot de passe et différente information ayant pour trais les sortis à Pré-au-Lard et autre amusement. L'école, tout en gardant son caractère protecteur, allait préparer les élèves à la guerre à la façon de Dumbeldor et du ministère.

A peines entré dans le compartiment que Dean leur fit par de son idée d'allé régler son compte à Potter. Idée qui fut accueillie avec joie et méchanceté par les deux amoureux.

Dean, Seamus et Ron partir donc à la recherche du démon Potter pour une quête punitive.

Hermione avait encouragé son petit ami avec force et lui avait dit de bien faire attention à lui, avec Potter on ne savait jamais. Parvati et Lavande elles gloussaient déjà à l'idée de la correction que le brun allait prendre.

Après avoir fouillé tous les compartiments ils arrivèrent au dernier.

Ils se trouvèrent face, derrière la vitre, à un Harry Potter secouant Malfoy, le visage inquiet. Le blond se réveilla en sursaut et regarda comme perdu le brun, une lueur étrange au fond des prunelles.

Les trois courageux amis préférèrent partir sur la pointe des pieds. Un Potter tout seul à la limite mais avec Malfoy de son coté fallait pas pousser le bouchon. (ndS: quel bravure! ')

Mais il avaient la preuve réel que Potter s'acoquinait bien avec des mangemorts.

Il allait payer le traître.

* * *

Un mélange d'excitation et de crainte se fondaient en lui tandis qu'il pénétrait dans cet endroit lugubre en pleine nuit. Cela avait été deux mois éprouvant pour lui durant lesquels il dut prouver sa valeur et loyauté.

Mais cela fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. De la souffrance qu'il endura, naquit le pouvoir et une place de choix dans le cercle dont il avait tant désiré rejoindre.

S'il devait être honnête, il savait que s'il était monté si vite dans la hiérarchie, ce fut grâce à son don si spécial. Cependant, il s'en fichait royalement. Si son don pouvait aider le Lord, alors il l'emploirait pour celui-ci.

C'était un cimetière sinistre qui semblait abandonné et où des vrilles fantomatiques de brume entouraient les tombes comme un linceul opaque. Le vents sifflaient comme le chant morbide des morts qui reposaient dans ce lieu.

Malgré la joie de rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres, ses jambes tremblaient et sa gorge était sèche. Il portait la robe noire en tissus épais de mangemort, sa cagoule cachant son jeune visage. Il s'avançait courbé vers l'avant, tentant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher sur une racines ou un trou de ce cimetière mal entretenue.

Il repensa alors à sa mission.

Sa toute première mission en tant que mangemort et elle était déjà importante. Assez pour que le Lord en personne se déplace. Cela était beaucoup plus d'honneur qu'il n'avait osé espérer pour ses débuts. Un sourire caché dans l'ombre se forma sur son visage pendant qu'il escalader une colline.

Cependant il savait que si les autres n'avaient pas trahis le seigneur des ténèbres se serait lui qui aurait été à sa place. Occultant sa colère et la haine pour cette personne, il s'efforça de penser avec objectivité. Il savait que l'autre avait un don rare d'une grande puissance mais vu par ses possesseurs comme une malédiction.

Lui aurait pourtant tout donné pour l'avoir. C'était injuste que se soit cette famille et l'autre, qui avait déjà tout.

Il devrait les remercier pour leur trahison après tout. Non seulement cela lui procurait une place d'honneur dans les rang du Lord mais il pourrait s'acharner à détruire cette personne.

Il arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Là où les tombes forment un cercle autour de la pierre rouge, comme tâché par le sang d'un ange.

Il frissonna en voyant le seigneur des ténèbres dans toute sa splendeur et gloire.

L'homme ressemblait à lucifer en personne. Ses cheveux noir encres au reflet bleuté et violé tombaient au milieu de son dos et voletaient avec le vent. Sa peau était d'un blanc surnaturel et ses yeux écarlates rougeoyé à la lueur de la lune. Son visage était détendus, il semblait avoir entre la trentaine et la quarantaine.

Il avait été très difficile aux mangemort de récuperer le corps au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais à présent que c'était chose faites, il avait retrouver sa pleine puissance ainsi que sa séduction mortelle.

Autour de lui, plusieurs mangemort habillé de la même façon que le jeune homme, leur visage caché aussi par des cagoules.

Ils ressemblaient à des dévots entourant leur dieu de mort.

Il s'avança et il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour ne pas flancher devant tant de pouvoir et beauté. Les robes longues du lord noir et argent se mêlaient à l'obscurité et la brume.

Tombant à genoux le jeune homme rampa vers son seigneur à qui il embrassa le pan de la robe.

Il frissonna de terreur et une pellicule de sueur recouvrit son front. Malgré cette nuit d'été, il avait l'impression qu'il gelait de l'intérieur.

Il sut alors que des détraqueurs devaient être à proximité.

L'odeur mécanique du sang envahis ses narines et il se rendit compte alors que le seigneur et ses serviteurs en avaient les robes imbibées.

Il resta à genoux au pied du lord portant une main tremblante sur ses lèvres qu'il essuya. Il regarda alors ses doigts et vit les trace de sang presque coagulé.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être indifférent, exciter ou dégoûter.

«Pardon mon petit épieur. Nous avons fait une sortie. Il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps.»

Les mangemorts autour éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans le cimetière.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il se sentait paralysé par la peur et ses lèvres avait l'air d'être devenue hermétique.

Le lord noir secoua avec élégance et sourit presque gentiment au jeune mangemort.

«Allons mon garçon. Tu fais partie de la famille, pas besoin d'être aussi timide.»

Les mangemorts plus ancien ricanèrent. Se sentant honteux et vexé qu'on le raille ainsi il releva fièrement la tête.

«Maître, ça y est. Il s'est réveillé.»

à suivre...

* * *

RARs:

Sucub: Faite place au... _regarde un papier, _grand, au merveilleux, au..._soupir_ Qui m'a donné ça! _secoue la tête affligé. _Bref voici notre peroxydé préféré : Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le peroxydé?

Sucub': ;p

Draco: Et bien, quand c'est pas Severus, c'est moi qui me tape le boulot! Sympa les filles, comme si j'avais pas assez de travail. Ce que je suis une personne très occupé et demandé, moi! _jette un regard signicatif aux auteurs. _( ndZ : Vraiment ? Ah oui ! Séance de dédicace pour les lectrice de « Sorcières people » qui ton élu le mec le plus beau et le plus narcicique de l'année ! Tu sors ton magical my quand ? Draco : Je ne suis pas Lockart moi ! ndZ : Nan t'es pire que lui ! ;D)

Avant juste un mot. Certains d'entre vous ont été surpris par le comportement des Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe à dent de lapin. Vous disiez que cela ne correspond à leur personalité. Et bien si on suit vos arguments, pratiquement aucune des fanfics n'est vraiment dans le ton. Après tout si on devait suivre Rowling, je serais toujours un fils à papa qui pense qu'à jouer des mauvais tour à Potty et compagnie. Et je doute fortement que ma créatrice ait l'intention de faire un idylle entre Potter et moi.

Donc oui, vous avez raison, les auteurs ont modifiés les caractères des personnages. Mais si le label est toujours made in Rowling, cela reste une fanfiction. Et le but d'une fiction n'est pas forcement d'essayer d'inventer une suite plausible, n'est ce pas?

De plus pourquoi les Weasley et Granger seraient des amis gentil et loyaux. Parce que se sont des griffondors ou qu'ils n'ont montré qu'un visage de gentil? Tout n'est pas noire ou blanc. Pourquoi ne seraient-il pas eux aussi capable de méchanceté et stupidité (pour Ronny, pas difficile). Enfin bref, c'était juste pour défendre les auteurs, enfin pas que moi ça me dérange. Car je m'en fout, mais c'est écrit dans le scénario et... (sucub': la ferme Draco! )

Bref, passons au RARS.

Et oui **serpentis-Draco **c'est triste pour Harry. Et d'après ce que j'ai lu ça ne va pas s'arranger. Pour tout te dire, ça va... (Sucub': DRAY!è.é)

Chère **Mily Black**, tu es bien trop gentille avec elles. (Sucub': _montre un gros marteau style Laura de Nicky Larson _Draco:..._sueur foirde _Zoo : Héhé) Donc je disais, elles te remercient très fort pour ta review et compliments. Et elles espèrent que l'attentes n'a pas été trop longue. Bisous (de leur part bien sûr).

Ensuite viens **Lady Celena. **†rès chère, ce qui est arrivé aux Wisititi et au castor est très simple. Ils sont devenus encore plus cons qu'il l'étaient avant (Sucub: _ton pas très convaincant _Dracooo). Et ne reste pas trop longtemps sur tes genoux où tu seras ankylosé. (Zoo : Pourquoi tu as déjà testé cette pose ? héhé) Les auteurs t'embrassent très fort.

Mais c'est ma chère petite **crackos **à croquer. Comme on se retrouve. Tu es étonné par les comportements des Weasley et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Et bien moi pas. Cela doit être parce que plus rien m'étonne vu tout ce qu'il y a comme fictions sur ce site. Dont certaine révoltante! Tu me voix franchement faire XXX ou XXX avec Weasel? _frisonne. _Sinon, ouitu as raison, les caractères de ces 2 là ont été modifiés pour la fiction. Quant à l'oncle de Potter, je suis d'accord avec toi. Non seulement il est gros moche, mais c'est un perver limite pédophile et on devrait le castrer! (Sucub': O.o puré, t'es volontaire? Draco : humm, cela voudrait dire toucher ce porc! J'engagerais quelqu'un pour le faire. _gribouille quelque chose dans son agenda _Zoo : Quel courage ! °). Les auteurs t'embrassent très fort et esperent que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Merci de trouver cela "bo" ma petite **Anaxarete.**

Salut **Lovely A**, et bien tu as eu assez vite la suite n'est ce pas; ça frise le miracle! Ces 2 là qui mettent la suite une semaine après. Il va bientôt pleuvoir des grenouilles, et les 7 plaies d'Egypte vont nous tomber dessus juste avant le jugement dernier... (Sucub': Tu veux voir l'autre fic qu'on prépare? Draco: pourquoi? Zoo : Nan pour rien ! Mouaahahah !). Enfin oui le passage avec Vernon n'était pas là pour vous ... charmer mais bien vous répulser. Bisous à toi.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas joué le prince charmant, **Pimouss **? Non mais, très chère! Je sais qu'avec mon physique d'Apollon et mon visage d'ange on ne peut me voir que comme un descendant d'un lignage royal mais faut pas oublier que je suis un Malfoy. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Potty et moi on se detestait. De plus j'étais assez surpris par le comportement de ses amis (si on peut les appeler ainsi) que je n'ai pu que regarder cette scène avec stupéfaction. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me rapprocher de ce beau brun. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Allez on t'embrasse et à bientôt.

Hello **La nouille**, les auteurs sont heureuses que tu aimes leur fiction. Merci pour ta review.

Bravo très chère **Sorcha **! Et nan ! Il ne s'agit pas de CE X là ! Zoo adore ce manga aussi mais elle est au regret de te dire que pour l'instant il n'est pas sorti en volume relié. Bientôt logiquement chez tonkam. En tout cas elle sont flattées que tu attendent leur suite avec autant d'impatience que de trouver le tome1 de Yami no matsuei. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour elles. Mon personnage préféré de ce manga est Muraki sans contexte. Il a trop de classe! ( Sucub': Tu lis Les descendants des ténèbres? O.o Draco : j'ai de la culture) .

Allons **Nfertiti **ne soit pas si peiné! Si tu as la rage maintenant, qu'est ce que se sera pour les chap à venir. Car crois moi que cela va empirer! Les auteurs vont réveler leur face sadique dans cette fiction, et ce n'est pas joli à voir. Allez, elles t'embrassent.

Enfin une revieweuse énonciatrice de vérité! Oui **Sahada**! Un Ron qu'on aime est un Ron mort. Hermione, une lobotomie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tu voudrais qu'Harry m'abandonne pour partir loin à un quelconque entraînement alors que je serais là pour le protéger! Il en est pas question. Lui et son joli cul resteront près de moi (Sucub': t possessif dragon!).

Pour l'opinion du monde magique, tu sais ce n'est pas dure. Tout le monde croit ce que raconte la Gazette du sorcier ainsi que les discours du membres de ministère. Reste à savoir, qui sont les pommes pourris dans le panier.

Ton poème est tout simplement sublime (sucub': et pour moi aussi en plus! et elle m'a appelé déesse de la litt regard fier et hautain/Draco: C parce que elle te connait pas. Son fourvoiement est donc pardonnable/ sucub: grrrrr/ Zoo : °mange son pop corn° C'est mieux que la télé de les avoir en vrai !). Tu es vraiment très doué avec les mots et les vers. Choipeau. Elles t'embrassent très fort et merci beaucoup.

Et là, ma petite **Eni**, on se calme. Tes réponses viendront, patience! Sinon tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qu'est le retour à Poudlard et sur ce que sera la sécurité d'Harry dans son dortoir. Quant à avoir une chambre seul avec un Potty, hum je suis d'accord _se lèche les babines(_Zoo : De quel droit révelle tu cela ? Draco : Heu du droit du répondeur de rev ! Zoo : Mauvaise réponce ! _Sourire sadique.)_ Et tu soulèves un point important. Si tout le monde est contre lui, pourquoi Harry risquerait sa vie pour eux. Et bien si ses amis ont oublié ce qu'est d'être un vrai gryffondor, pas lui. De plus, il a encore des personnes de son côtés et il va trouvé des alliés a qui il n'aurait jamais pensé. Gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta review. (Nan c'est pas une bonne idée la musique morbide avec cette histoire !)

Si les griffys auront des remord? Et bien, **Ornaluca **seul l'avenir nous le dira. C'est agaçant n'est ce pas? Desolé, mais c'est une question auquel je n'ai pas le droit de répondre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Pauvre sevy chou! Pauvre de moi oui! **Fanou, **qu'est ce qu'elles lui ont fait d'ailleurs? (Sucub: _siffle innocement _Zoo_ : Regard sadique _) Quant à dire que Severus n'est pas sympa, je trouve cela injustifié. Il a toujours été cool avec moi et les membres de ma maison (Sucub': vive serpentard! Draco: Severus Rogue président! Harry et Zoo : _Regards noirs Zoo :_ _Sourire sadique_. Dumby président ! Vive les bonbons aux citrons !). Sinon je vois sur le scénario que tu as commandé un Sirius black...

_Sucubei arrive en poussant une charrette dans laquelle se trouve un Sirius black nu, baillonné avec un gros ruban rose._

Sucub : c'est cadeau! (je te devais bien ça pour t'avoir oublié dans HLV _rougis de honte_)

Sirius: mmmmmmmmummm

Draco: amuse toi bien avec le chien , mais n'oubli de le toileter et il ne mange que du royal canin.

Zoo : je rappelle juste qu'il est mort ! -.-°

Draco et Sucub : Tu casse l'ambience !

Zoo : Je sais ! ;D

Allez, je me casse. Mon travail est fini.

Sucub : Bisous à tous et à toutes et merci de nous avoir lu. N'oublier pas, une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

Zoo : Vi ! ;)

Un petit commentaire ?


	4. chapitre trois

**((Noirceur d'âme et âme d'ange.))**

Zoo : Voilà donc le chapitre trois en retard. °Sifflotte. Il fait beau aujourd'hui !° Hum désolé pour ce retard ! -.-°

Sucub : héhé! on fait ce qu'on peut

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Alors que Harry le fixait avec inquiétude Draco se repassa son rêve.

Il revit avec exactitude les yeux morts de l'ange. Des yeux qui avaient dû être aussi beaux que ceux de Potter.

Cette réalisation le frappa.

Il releva vivement la tête pour plonger ses iris dans ceux du brun.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour comprendre.

L'ange de son rêve et Harry Potter ne formait qu'un.

C'était Potter l'ange déchu aux ailes brisé. C'était Potter cet ange qui avait été détruit.

Potter.

Soudain Draco fut pris de nausée. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche et sorti précipitamment du compartiment pour rejoindre les toilettes adjacente.

Par chance elles étaient vides.

Pris par un nouveau rejet, il rendit son petit déjeuner. Il sentit la bile acide de son pancréas remonté son œsophage et allé lui brûler la gorge.

Il toussa un moment puis se releva. Il alla s'appuyer contre l'un des lavabos. Là il pu se regarder dans la glace.

Son teint était blafard et sa peau était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur froide, la faisant briller sous l'éclairage trop fort de l'endroit. Ses yeux semblaient perdu et ses cheveux dans un désordre pas possible.

Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et recommença ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'essayer de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

Potter et son ange ne faisait qu'un.

C'était la seule information qui arrivait à son cerveau.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne ses rêves. Il le fallait.

Dès que le banquet serait fini il irait en parler à Snape.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre sa décision la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Harry Potter anxieux.

Il s'approcha timidement du blond puis lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie la figure.

Draco la prit sans un mot.

« Hum… ça va mieux ? Tu étais pâle quand tu dormais et tu t'es mis à gémir de peur alors je t'ai réveillé. »

Le serpentard qui avait fini de s'éponger se tourna vers le brun. Il le regarda froidement, cachant derrière ce masque de froideur son chamboulement.

« Tu ne dira rien à personne. Personne tu m'entends. »

Le griffondor se fit plus petit et hocha la tête.

Draco le dépassa alors pour sortir. Il allait passer la porte quand il murmura quasi inaudiblement un merci.

Il ne vit pas le sourire éclatant que ce simple mot provoqua sur la personne de Potter.

Il avait déjà changé de tenu lorsque le brun le rejoignit.

Potter ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il se dirigea vers sa valise pour en sortir sa robe d'uniforme.

Il jeta un regard en coin au blond comme s'il aurait voulu qu'il se retourne le temps qu'il se change.

Malfoy l'entendit pousser un soupir puis le vit retirer son t-shirt trop grand. Le brun étant de dos il étalait aux yeux du préfet plusieurs de ses hématomes dont un particulièrement marqué d'un beau rouge virant à un violet digne d'un raisin bien mure.

Draco laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Le brun rougit et enfila à toute vitesse sa robe noire réglementaire.

« Rien, rien d'important et puis tu t'en fout. Ça ne te regarde pas après tout.»

_-_ Je suis peut être un salop mais pas au point de faire de la non assistance à personne en danger.»

_-_ Que ce que ça peut te faire qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? L'année dernière aussi j'étais en danger, cela ne t'a pas empêché de faire ton enfoiré.»

_-_ C'était l'année dernière. »Se contenta de répliquer le blond détournant les yeux.

Le griffondor le regarda avec effarement. Il venait d'insulter Draco Malfoy et celui-ci ne l'avait même pas relevé.

Après cela ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à la mise à quai du train.

Ils se perdirent de vu ensuite allant chacun de leur coté.

* * *

Draco s'était installé dans une calèche vide. 

Ce qui le travaillait était le fait qu'il ait pu voir les Sombrals. Jamais pourtant il n'avait vu quelqu'un mourir.

La mort de l'ange (Potter) dans ses rêves comptait donc ? Cela voulait-il dire que Potter allait mourir?

Il avait chopé une bonne migraine à force de passer et repasser ces questions sans queue ni tête dans son cerveau.

Enfin le château apparut à l'horizon. Il descendit quelque secondes plus tard, heureux de ce retrouver enfin « chez lui ».

Il avait à peine fait un pas que Pansy lui sauta dessus.

« Dray pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dans notre compartiment ? Tu m'as tellement manqué !» Cria t'elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

_-_ Pansy, ma chérie, tu m'étouffe.»

_-_ Désolé. »

Elle le lâcha pour immédiatement lui prendre le bras.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que ma mère à déjà choisi ma robe de noce. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. »

_-_ Pansy, grogna le blond tout en essayant de s'arracher à la poigne de la jeune fille, « tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura aucun mariage entre nous.»

_-_ Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est simplement très amusant de faire comme si. »

_-_ Tu es impossible.»

_-_ Et fière de l'être mon chou. »

Draco grimaça et laissa tomber toute tentative de se détacher de l'étreinte de la blonde.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la grande salle. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table ils entendirent sans trop de mal Weasley se moquer de Potter.

« Amis ! Toi et moi amis ! Tu as vu ça où Potter ? Moi je ne me lie pas avec l'ennemi. »

Bizarrement Draco senti son sang s'échauffer par la colère dans ses veines. Le visage totalement désespéré de Potter n'arrangea rien.

« Te lier avec le mauvais coté Weasley ? Ah moi je croyais que c'était toi le mauvais coté. Ça doit être ta tête, elle est tellement moche que je t'ai pris pour un détraqueur. »

Il vit avec plaisir le roux serrer ses poings alors que sa figure devenait aussi rouge que l'emblème de sa maison.

« Tu peux parler Malfoy on te confondrais avec une fouine, cracha alors le « griffondor ». »

Loin de se démonter le préfet eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais c'est mignon une fouine. J'avoue ne pas être mignon mais tout simplement beau. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir qu'un griffondor avoue sans détour que j'ai du charme. Toi j'avoue que je te vois plus en verracrasse, le coté bête et estomac sur patte sûrement. »

Le blond vit avec plaisir les poings du roux se crisper de colère. Alors qu'il poussait une sorte de rugissement Granger le retient par les épaules.

Elle lança un regard noir et dégoutté au serpentard.

« Lui au moins n'a pas de père mangemort. Dans sa famille personne ne pratique la magie noir. »

L'accusation arriva telle une flèche acérée sur Draco qui ne perdit pourtant pas son sourire hautin.

« Granger je te croyait plus intelligente que ça. Je t'ai surestimé à priori. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout, les sangs-de-bourbes sont des êtres inférieurs. Ah et je te rappel en passant que toute les familles sang pur sont liées. Même s'il est dur pour moi de l'avouer, Weseyl et moi sommes cousins au 10 ème degré. Il y a donc des personnes qui pratiquent la magie noir dans sa famille, si bien sûr on peut appeler ça une famille. Tu vois Granger, je n'éprouve aucune honte à avouer que oui, en effet, il y avait et a encore dans ma famille des mages noirs. Et moi au moins je ne laisse pas tomber mes amis soit disant parce qu'ils se lient avec Voldemort. Quand j'ai des amis qui sont dans le besoin ou qui ont besoin d'aide je les aide au lieu de leur tourner le dos. »

Granger s'était mis à serrer les dents. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait rien à répondre.

« Comme c'est beau l'amitié entre mangemort. T'as vu ça Potter, ton copain Malfoy prend ta défense. Ça me donne envi de gerber, cracha Ron en lançant un regard, qu'il disait noir, à Malfoy. »

Draco, qui s'était encore approché de sa place à la table de sa maison se contenta de répliquer sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :

« Et ça se dit Griffondor ! »

Pansy regarda avec écœurement l'ex trio d'or avant de lancer un curieux coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

«Eh bien, on dirait qu'il a du remue ménage chez les griffy. » Dit elle en le tirant vers leur table.

Draco ne répondit pas mais son visage parlait pour lui. Pansy en fut légèrement surprise. Elle vit Potter-Ne-Meurt-Jamais (ndS: je fais référence à une série que j'aimais bien , laquelle?), ancien meneur des Griffondors, le golden boy du vieux loufoque, s'asseoir avec un air désemparé et fatigué.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture mais en vérité elle admirait Harry Potter. Elle adorait son côté biche effarouché sortant de la forêt (ndS: c Pansy je rappelle! --). C'était pratiquement inconcevable que le monde magique puisse reposer sur ses frêles épaules. Mais il relevait toujours les défis et il fallait le dire, souvent avec succès. Il y avait quelque chose de serpentard en Potter. Et c'était sans aucun doute cela qu'on lui reprochait.

Comme si cela était une tare d'être rusé, intelligent, plein d'esprit et ambitieux! (ndS: VIVE SERPENTARD... qui a dit que j'étais objective?)

Une fois assise elle se tourna vers Draco et remarqua que ses yeux étaient toujours fixé sur Potter... pour changer.

«Tu veux un bavoir Draco?»

Aucune réponse. Et bien le repas promettait.

* * *

Harry flottait dans l'incompréhension. 

Si jamais on lui avait demandé qui le connaissait le mieux, il aurait sans hésité répondu Hermione et Ron. Mais à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Il refusait d'admettre que leur relation qu'il jugeait privilégié devait se terminer à cause d'un stupide malentendu.

Il avait encore tenté de leur parler et cette fois-ci on lui avait reprochait d'avoir fait le voyage en train avec Malfoy.

En parlant de lui, Harry se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de serpentard et vit que le blond l'observait. Empêchant le rougissement de colorer ses joues il soutint son regard mais Pansy brisa leur lien en secouant Malfoy comme un prunier. Harry se retint de rire on voyant l'air furieux que montra le serpentard qui aurait tué n'importe qui sur place. Mais la blonde n'étant sans doute pas n'importe qui, lui tira la langue.

C'était assez ironique. Ses amis le laissait tomber et Malfoy se montrait gentil. Non, en fait c'était le monde à l'envers.

Enfin les premières années rentrèrent par la grande porte suivant comme des canetons l'impérieuse directrice de Griffondor, le professeur Macgonagal.

Cette année, les nouveaux élèves n'avaient pas été épargné. Leurs uniformes trempés collaient sur le corps comme une seconde peau, et à chacun de leur pas ils faisaient apparaître une grosse flaque d'eau. Mais loin de s'en soucier, certains regardaient émerveillé le faux ciel qu'était le plafond de la grande salle, alors que d'autre papotaient entre eux visiblement surexcités.

_On ne dirait pas que la deuxième guerre a commencé, _songea Harry.

« Non, avec Malfoy! »

« Si, à ce qu'il parait ils complotaient.»

« Je ne lui ai jamais fait conscience...»

Sentant son cœur se serré en attendant ses paroles, Harry tourna la tête pour voir des membres de sa maison lui jetait des coups d'œil dégoûté et même haineux.

Il sentit un léger tapement sur sa jambe, et vit Ginny et Colin, assis non loin de lui, tentait d'attiré son attention.

Son fan numéro 1, comme à son habitude ne se souciait pas de ce que pouvait raconter les journaux sur son idole. Et Ginny, sans émettre un son lui fit comprendre qu'ils devraient parler plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il était entre Neville et Colin, mais il ne sentait pas enclin à leur parler.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il cherchait une excuse valable qui expliquerait pourquoi au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ses amis lui tournèrent le dos.

Il sortit de ses pensées vagabonde une fois le répartition finit. Il concentra son attention sur le directeur quand celui-ci se leva.

« Bienvenue chers élèves pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Laissez moi vous rappelez et prévenir les nouveaux arrivants, que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom.»

Son regard se posa sur Harry avec une étincelle malicieuse.

« Le concierge Rusard m'a demandé de vous dire que les crèmes canaris ainsi que tout chose portant le label des jumeaux Weasley a été rajouté à la liste des produits interdit dans l'école.»

Harry sourit. Il était content que Fred et George aient réussit ce qu'ils voulaient faire, même avec la désapprobation de leur mère. Et en interdisant leur produit, cela leur faisait surtout davantage de publicité.

« Cette année encore le poste de DCFM a été décerné par le ministre à l'un de ses collaborateur. » Harry nota que le ton joyeux du directeur avait changé pour devenir plus neutre. « Monsieur Percy Weasley sera donc votre professeur toute l'année durant et c'est promis de vaincre la malédiction de ce poste en revenant l'année prochaine. »

Le troisième fils de la famille Weasley entra alors par la porte situé derrière la table professoral.

Ses cheveux roux était extrêmement bien lissé en arrière, et ses lunettes en écailles noir bien placé sur son nez. Il affichait un regard fier, légèrement fanatique qui dégoûta Harry. Il ressemblait à un de ces illuminés faisant partie d'une secte dont se moquait Dudley à la télévision. Une des rares choses sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.

Il portait une robe de sorcier croisé avec un costume moldue trois pièce rouge et vert qui lui faisait ressembler à un sapin de Noël et il avait un nœud papillon écossais qui lui faisait penser à Steve Urkel, un personnage d'une série télé que Dudley regardait.

Le professeur Rogue le regardait avec un dégoût évident ce bizut qui avait eut la place qu'il convoitait. Il semblait prêt à l'aveda kadavrer sur place.

Ron c'était mis à siffler comme un fou à son entré alors que d'autre comme Hermione, Parvati, Dean, Seamus et quelques autres frappaient le sol de leur pieds et claquaient violemment dans leurs mains, ovationnant à leur façon le jeune homme.

Le roux ne s'assit pas immédiatement.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Cela me fait drôle de me retrouver devant vous à cette place et certains d'entre vous me connaisse déjà en tant qu'ancien préfet en chef.»

« Oh oui! » Entendit Harry marmonner plusieurs personnes n'appréciant visiblement pas non plus cette 'mauvaise surprise'.

Le roux se grata la gorge, d'une façon qui ressemblait horriblement à celle de Ombrage, à croire qu'elle lui avait donné des cours, et commença son discourt.

« Élèves ils nous faut être unis face à cette ignominie qui s'abat sur notre monde. Ils nous faut détruire l'ennemi par tout les moyen. c'est cela que je me chargerais de vous apprendre pour que vous soyez fort. Je vous apprendrais aussi à démasquer les alliés au monstre. Ils se cachent tel des sangsues dans votre seins. Ils sont les plus dangereux et ils nous faut les détruire élèves. Nous sommes unis élèves. Nous gagnerons la guerre! »

Percy s'assit accompagné par quelques applaudissements bruyants, surtout venant de la table de griffondor et des 6èmes années. (ndS: en fait y a que Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Pavarti -- )

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire où pleurer. C'était un des discours les plus débile qu'il n'ait jamais eu, concurrençant avec celui d'Ombrage. D'ailleurs c'était un mélange réussit de ce sale crapaud et de Lockart.

Il entendit un soupir funeste et vit Draco, sa tête reposant dans ses mains.

« La belette à lunette est de retour! Par l'enfer! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? »

Pansy fit une petite moue provocante et bien qu'elle chuchota Harry put lire sur ses lèvres. « Je te le dis par ordre alphabétique ou par catégories? »

Draco lui fit un regard outré qui fit rire Harry. Ainsi Malfoy était si humain, charmant et très mignon.

Il s'insulta mentalement pour avoir de telle pensée.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois et à sa stupéfaction lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Ça y est la terre va s'ouvrir sur moi et m'avaler! _

Dumbledore se releva.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Weasley pour ce très _éloquent _discours. En ce temps de guerre, jeune gens vous comprendrez que les sortis après le couvre-feu seront sévèrement punis, et nous comptons sur nos préfets pour maintenir l'ordre. Mais n'oubliez pas que même quand tout vous mal on peut parfois compter sur une aide insoupçonnée.»

Il jeta à Harry un regard étincelant.

« Ne vous laissez pas tromper par les apparences et ayez foi en votre cœur. Et surtout soyez prudent, certaine erreur seront impardonnable et vous pourrez un jour les regretter.»

Cette fois-ci ses yeux bleus perçant se posèrent sur les deux anciens membres du trio, mais aucune sympathie s'y reflétait.

« Je ne vous ennuierait pas plus. Que le festin commence.»

Des mets délicieux apparurent sur la table. Mais étrangement l'odeur de la nourriture coupa l'appétit à Harry. Il grignota quelques saucisses et un bout de pain. Puis il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Se sentant mal à l'aise devant les élèves qui s'étaient remis à chuchoter sur son compte, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

* * *

Draco arriva à la table des Serpentards. Il fut accueilli par Blaise qui lui donna une tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard made in Malfoy™ (marque déposée.®) 

« Alors tu défends Potter maintenant ? Demanda le brun, ignorant superbement le discourt du vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur et le regard déposé de son ami.

_-_ Non je remets juste les cons à leur place. Weasley et Granger entre autre, se contenta de répliquer, en haussant les épaules, le blond avant de finir son verre de citrouille.

_-_ Vraiment ? Demanda, suspicieux, son ami. Tu n'as pas succombé à la fragilité et la détresse de Potter ?

_-_ Blaise cesse de poser des questions ridicules à Dray, grogna Pansy en coupant Draco dans sa réplique, ce qui lui valut un regard noir™. Écoutez plutôt le vieux sénile. »

Les deux garçons obéirent en grognant.

« Cette année encore le poste de DCFM a été décerné par le ministre à l'un de ses collaborateur. Monsieur Percy Weasley sera donc votre professeur toute l'année durant et c'est promis de vaincre la malédiction de ce poste en revenant l'année prochaine. »

Le troisième fils de la famille Weasley entra alors par la porte situé derrière la table professoral.

Il portait une robe de sorcier croisé avec un costume moldue trois pièce rouge et vert l et avait un nœud papillon écossais qui jurait affreusement avec la couleur mimolette de ses cheveux. Lui qui avait déjà un air guindé et devenu totalement méprisant envers les autres essayant de prendre le célèbre air des Malfoy, qui malheureusement pour lui, ne saillait pas à un Weasley.

Il posa un regard supérieur sur la salle et jeta une œillade dégoutté et mauvaise à Potter.

Ron c'était mis à siffler comme un fou à son entré alors que d'autre comme Hermione, Parvati, Dean, Seamus et quelques autres frappaient le sol de leur pieds et claquaient violemment dans leurs mains, ovationnant à leur façon -qui était totalement vomissable d'après Draco- le jeune homme.

Le roux ne s'assit pas immédiatement. Il se grata d'abord la gorge d'uns façon qui fit tressaillire Draco. On aurait juré Ombrage.

« Élèves ils nous faut être unis face à cette ignominie qui s'abat sur notre monde. Ils nous faut détruire l'ennemi par tout les moyen. c'est cela que je me chargerais de vous apprendre pour que vous soyez fort. Je vous apprendrais aussi à démasquer les alliés au monstre. Ils se cachent tel des sangsues dans votre seins. Ils sont les plus dangereux et ils nous faut les détruire élèves. Nous sommes unis élèves. Nous gagnerons la guerre! »

Alors que certains élèves comme Potter, que le roux avait fixé une bonne partie de son discourt, regardaient leur nouveau professeur de DFCM avec horreur et moqueries, Weasley fils dernier du nom, Granger et quelques autres cons de Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffle se levèrent pour l'acclamer en tapant des mains et des pieds. (ndZ : Ils y a des cons partout.)

Les Serpentards eux restèrent de marbre. Pansy rompit le silence de sa table.

« Eh bien les gars, on va avoir une année difficile.

On ne serra pas les seuls Pansy, on ne sera pas les seuls, répliqua gravement Draco en regardant Weasley trois fixer méchamment Potter. »

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir le regard grave. Dumbeldor et Snape se fixèrent un instant, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Le blond se reprit et poussa un long soupir et enfouit sa tête dans ses main.

« La belette à lunette est de retour! Par l'enfer! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? Déclara t'il sur un ton faussement tragique. »

Pansy eu un petit rire et lui fit une moue aguichante. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du blond et chuchota avec amusement :

« Je te le dis par ordre alphabétique ou par catégories? »

Draco la regarda outré. Il entendit un petit rire clair monté de la table des Griffondors. Il leva la tête vers eux et croisa le regard jade de Potter. Il eu le plaisir de les voir éclairés d'une petite lueur. Alors, sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement, il fit un clin d'œil mutin au brun.

Il eu le plaisir de voir le brun sursauté et rougir légèrement.

À ce moment là Draco le trouva tout simplement adorable.

* * *

Draco était parti dès la fin du banquet. Il avait couru dans les couloir de peur de ce faire prendre par Weasley prof. On ne savait jamais avec ce fou. 

Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte des appartements de son directeur de maison. Il frappa d'un coup fort le tableau représentant un serpent dominant un lion mis à terre, priant fort pour que son professeur soit là.

Snape avait quitté la grande salle le premier.

Le passage permettant l'entré s'ouvrit enfin sur un Severus Snape assez énervé puis surpris de voir son élève fétiche sur le pas de sa porte.

« Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut cette visite ?

_-_ J'ai besoin de vous parler.

_-_ Entrez, dit la chauve souris des cachots après un instant, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le blond. (ndz : Désolé Sucub, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ;p /sucub: grrrrrrr) »

Severus laissa entrer le blond, s'effaçant. Draco pénétra alors dans les appartements de son directeur de maison.

Ceux-ci étaient décorés sobrement avec de grande tentures verte sombre décoré du symbole de la maison. De simples tapis aux couleurs sombres s'étalaient sous leur pieds.

Devant l'immense cheminé que comptais la pièce, se trouvais trois grands fauteuils de cuir noir alors que dans l'âtre un feu vif crépitait déjà.

Quelques tableaux décoraient les murs. Pour la plupart il s'agissait de portraits. Portraits de famille sans doute vu la ressemblance qu'ils avaient avec Snape au niveau de son nez, ses cheveux et ses yeux. Des iris aussi noirs qu'il ciel orageux.

Le professeur de potion s'avança et désigna un fauteuil à son élève. Celui-ci s'y assit alors que lui-même prenait place dans le siège situé en face.

« Que vous arrive t-il Monsieur Malfoy ? Il n'est pas prudent, même pour un préfet, de vous promener dans le château, surtout ces temps si.

_-_ Vous parlez de Weasley ?

_-_ Entre autre oui. Il va mener la vie dur aux Serpentards, je vous conseil de faire attention.

_-_ Potter aussi va en souffrir. »

Le maître de Potion regarda son élève avec surprise.

« Je ne savais pas que les conditions de vie de Potter vous intéressaient. »

Draco bougea, mal à l'aise, dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien je trouve ridicule ce qu'on lui accuse. »

Severus hocha de la tête, approuvant.

« Y a t-il quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

_-_ Je fais des rêves étranges chaque nuits. Des rêves macabres où je vois un ange mort, baignant dans son sang, les ailles brisées.

_-_ S'agit-il toujours du même rêve ? Questionna Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Oui. Seuls de petits détailles changes, affirma Draco avec fermeté.

_-_ Êtes vous maître de vous-même ? Dans vos rêves ?

_-_ Non, j'agis comme une marionnette. »

Le professeur sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Connaissez-vous l'identité de l'ange ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco rougi. Son teint pâle vira à un joli rouge Griffondor.

« Je, je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui, balbutia le serpentard d'une façon digne d'un Pofsouffle.

_-_ Et… ? Insista gentiment mais fermement le maître de potion.

_-_ Il s'agit de Potter, lâcha soudainement le blond, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son professeur. »

Il y eu un lourd silence. Aucuns des deux ne parla. Draco n'osait pas briser le lien oculaire qui c'était créé entre eux.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Demanda doucement Snape après un moment.

_-_ J'ai vu ses yeux. Même morts ils restent aussi beaux que des émeraudes. »

Severus haussa un sourcils face à la déclaration mais passa outre.

« Bien. Je vais faire des recherches mais je ne vous promets rien. Je ne mis connais pas en onirique.

_-_ Merci professeur. »

Draco se leva, conscient que l'entretien était terminé. Soudain il se rappela d'un détaille.

« Que signifie le X monsieur ?

_-_ Le X ? Le X peux signifier beaucoup de chose Monsieur Malfoy. Comme l'amour ou l'érotique. Mais dans la plus part des cas il est relié à l'inconnu, l'avenir entre autre chose. Le X est ce que l'on cherche, ce que l'on veux. Les moldus s'en servent dans certains de leurs calculs.

_-_ Merci professeur. Bonne nuit.

_-_ Bonne nuit Monsieur Malfoy. »

* * *

Dans son dortoir, Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était bien chaud, les elfes de maison avaient dû mettre une bouillotte. (ndS: j'en connais un qui aimerait bien lui servir de bouillotte pour son lit! niark niark). 

Il alla ouvrit sa malle, et après mur réflexion plaça un charme de fermeture de sorte qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. C'était un sort qu'il avait appris à l'aide d'un livre de niveau universitaire, et il fut très heureux de l'avoir réussit du premier coup.

Il soupira, se demandant si cette précaution en valait la peine.

Soudain il entendit les éclats de voix familière de ses compagnons de chambre et décidé à les affronter il redescendit dans la salle commune.

Harry s'était demandé comment en 5 années d'amitié ils avaient pu se détourner si facilement de lui. Pour cela il se mit à leur place, se demandant quelle raison l'aurait poussé à venir à de telles extrémités.

Mais Harry, quand il offrait son amitié, était le genre de personne qui soutenait, acceptait les défauts, appréciait les qualités et aimait d'un amour sans limite ses amis. A part une trahison clair et surtout dont il aurait la preuve, il serait incapable de leur tourner le dos.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'accusait lui, de les avoir trahis. Quelles preuves flagrantes avaient-ils à cela? C'est pour cela qu'il voulait s'expliquer avec eux. Leur donner une dernière chance de discuter avec lui et peut être comme cela, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Une fois en bas des escaliers il resta légèrement dans l'ombre. La salle commune était remplis, mais il pouvait entendre distinctement le groupe de ses anciens amis.

Ron avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule Hermione tandis qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé près du feu de cheminée. En face, se tenait Lavande sur les genoux de Dean. Seamus était assis sur un autre fauteuil et Pavarti pas loin de lui.

Neville se tenait debout et semblait se disputer avec Ron et Hermione.

« Comment vous pouvez-dire ça! C'est Harry! Merde! Le garçon qui affronter un basilique pour sauver ta sœur, celui qui n'hésite pas à se mettre à danger pour venir en aide à ses amis! Celui avec qui nous sommes amis depuis notre première année ici! Celui avec qui vous avez plusieurs fois sauvé Poudlard et le monde magique! Comment ce Harry là aurait pu devenir un mangemort?»

Ce que tu es naïf, mon pauvre Neville.» Dit Hermione en levant le menton très haut. « C'est vrai que lors des 3 premières années, je pense qu'il était sincère. Mais n'est ce pas curieux qu'après le tournois, il soit revenus avec le cadavre de Diggory. Hellooooo. Il aurait réussit s'échapper à V.. Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts seul? Non, pour sauver sa peau il a non seulement aider V...Voldemort à récupérer et son corps et la rejoins.»

_-_ Après il a joué parfaitement la comédie du pauvre survivant cible numéro 1 de ... Tu-Sais-Qui.» Continua Ron. « Et il a réussit à nous entraîner dans la gueule du loup il y a encore à peine quelques mois! Franchement Neville, tu étais là! Et tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé.»

_-_ Justement, parce que moi je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai vu affronter les mangemorts! Et je peux vous dire qu'il ne faisait pas semblant! »

_-_ ON A TOUS FAILLIS Y PASSER! Hermione a bien faillit mourir à cause de lui et Black ne s'en est carrément pas sortit! Et cette fichu prophétie qui a soit disant disparus! Moi je dis qui l'a donné à Tu-Sais-Qui!»

_-_ Crétin! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux se briser sur le sol! » S'échauffa Neville.

Le brun ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon maladroit. Il avait gardé quelque trait rond, mais qui disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à beau grand jeune homme.

« Tu as dû mal voir. » Dit Hermione en faisant un geste de la main dédaigneux.

Neville et Ron semblait prêt à en venir au point, et Harry décida d'intervenir.

« Alors c'est ce que vous pensez! » Dit-il d'une voix basse et mélancolique.

Les membres du groupe sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers lui. Neville le visage dur, vint se placer à ses côtés.

Lavande et Pavarti firent des grimace dégoûté, Dean fronça les sourcils tandis que Seamus fit un sourire goguenard. Hermione rougit un peu, mais ferma son visage pendant que Ron se levait les oreilles rouges.

« Tu nous espionnais! » Accusa t'il en le montrant du doigt.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Vous espionnez? Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'en avais besoin _Ron_. Vous étiez si peu discret que je serais pas étonné que même dans sa cabane Hagrid ait entendu vos inepties. Bordel, Ron, Hermione pourquoi vous pensez ça? Je pensais que nous étions amis!»

_-_ Amis! Les vrais amis mettent-ils en danger leur compagnons? Nous as tu dit une seule merci pour tout ce que nous avons fais pour toi! Non! Parce que tu t'en fiches! Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale serpent qui n'a pas ça place à griffondor! C'est une honte pour nous de t'avoir ici!»

Les autres hochèrent la tête, alors que Neville faisait un pas menaçant vers le roux qui serrait les poings.

Ravalant fièrement ses larmes, son âme blessé, Harry releva la tête les yeux brillants.

« Ron, Hermione je pensais vous connaître. Je me trompais. »

Il remonta dans son dortoir, la démarche raide suivit de Neville le visage montrant son inquiétude.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit.

« Harry... » Commença Neville.

_-_ Merci Neville... Je ...je voudrais être seul s'il te plaît.» Neville hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son propre lit.

Les deux garçons se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent. Harry ferma les rideaux marmonnant un sort d'insonorisation, ne voulant pas réveiller tour le monde avec ces cauchemars.

Il entendit plus tard les autres entrés, et fut soulager de les entendre aller directement se coucher.

Cette nuit là, Harry s'endormit très tardivement son sommeil hanté par Sirius, ses parents, Cédric et tous les gens qu'il aimait l'accuser d'être responsable de leur mort.

* * *

Le dortoir des Serpentard était sombre. 

Il ne possédait aucune fenêtre et les murs étaient visqueux. Il ne pouvait, de toute façon, en être autrement dans des cachots.

Draco, qui venait de prendre sa douche, s'approcha de son lit.

Les sommiers étaient tous identiques. De grands lits à baldaquins aux rideaux et aux draps de soie verte avec brodés de fils d'argent le couleur de la maison.

Le symbole était aussi gravé dans le bois du lit.

Le blond se coucha en simple caleçon, après s'être débarrassé de son peignoir, ramenant à lui l'épais édredon indispensable dans les cachots vu la température qu'affichait le mercure du thermomètre.

Les elfes avaient préalablement chauffé les draps, leur donnant une agréable tiédeur.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes au jeune Malfoy pour s'endormir.

_Il se trouvait dans le palais de cristal. _

_Les parois brillaient, projetant des éclats de lumière et rendant l'endroit trop étincelant. _

_En son centre, coucher sur les plumes de ses ailes arrachées, se tenait l'ange. _

_Il gisait à plat ventre, lui permettant ainsi de voir les blessures causées par le déracinement de ses ailes. _

_La peau tombait en lambeaux. _

_La chaire y était à vif._

_A un endroit on pouvait apercevoir le blanc d'un os d'un de ses omoplates._

_Et des deux plaies s'échappaient quantité de sang._

_Son corps se rapprocha et il découvrit le tatouage en forme de X gravé entre ses deux omoplates déchiquetées._

_La peau de la marque s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant s'échapper un sang noir et visqueux._

_Il aurait voulu se précipiter pour nettoyer la plaie et stopper l'hémorragie. Il aurait voulu crier son désarroi face à son incapacité à agir ou juste pour demander de l'aide._

_Mais comme à chaque fois son corps lui faisait défaut._

_Il observa, immobile, le liquide vitale s'échapper du corps de l'ange pour venir tacher ses plumes et ses ailes._

_Le sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il continuait à couler noir et épais, noyant au fur et à mesure l'ange._

_Lorsque le liquide poisseux eu fini de recouvrir le gisant il retrouva ses corde vocales et cria de toutes ses forces._

_Jamais il ne remarqua la présence, dans l'ombre d'une silhouette au sourire mauvais._

À suivre…

* * *

Zoo : Voilà ! Fini pour ce chapitre ! Il est long hein ! Héhé ! Bon maintenant les RARs. Merci à toutes et tous (même si je reste persuadé qu'il n'y a que de filles ! Si un mec nous lit qu'il se manifeste ! ;) ça nous fera plaisir !) pour vos gentils mots ! Et encore une fois c'est Sev qui va vous répondre ! 

Severus : Tss ! Je suis vraiment maudit. Mais j'ai fait mon entré dans cette histoire. Je craind pour la suite !

Zoo : °Sourire innocent° Pourquoi ?

Severus : Si tu continu j'enlève 200 points à la maison Griffondor. °Sourire sadique°

Sucub:200 points! Lol! tu exagères! (en fait je m'en fiche niark niark)

Zoo : Tu fais ça je te colle avec Dumby et Macgo en couple à trois. °C'est qui maintenant qui à le sourire sadique ! C'est moi ! mouahahahahah !°

Severus : Bon ! Étant donné que cette folle en est capable. (Zoo hoche vivement de la tête.) Je me mets au bouleau ! Tss ! Moi obéire à une griffondor ! On aura tout vu.

On commence donc par **Eni** qui avec ça looonnnngue review à ravie les auteurs. C'est pas mon cas vu que c'est moi qui répond. Aucune considération. Et cette suite là tu l'aime ? Longue, avec des découvertes, moi qui arrive sur le devant de la scène (chiant tout ça mis à part ! Héhé ! Zoo : Sevvvvv ! Scé-na-rio !) Les Griffondor SONT cons! Si si ! Zoo en est la preuve incarnée. (Zoo : Je disait donc : Severus Snape sortait depuis peu avec le Professeur Macgona… Sev : NAAAAAAN !) COMMENt ça valent pas mieux que des Serpentard ! Ça va pas la tête ! Mes élèves les valent 100 fois 1000 fois oui ! Londubat, Lovegood et les autres sont comme vous le dites °grommelle° gentils dans le bon sens du terme. Pour tout ce qui concerne l'amitié je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas le genre à avoir des amis moi ! °Ton hautain.° Granger à raison d'être jalouse. Même si c'est très dur pour moi de l'avouer, °Sueur froide.° Potter est 10000 fois plus puissant qu'elle. Sinon, Nan Potter ne va pas voir. °Honneur Griffondorien oblige° Il ne va être vu par les serpentard comme un allié parce que EUX ne sont pas assez cons pour croire ce genre de rumeur. Les auteurs me disent de te dire qu'elle aiment bien quand te pose des questions sur leur fic. Oui °grogne° Draco va prendre soin de Potter. Mais c'est pas pour toute suite. Je vais dire que plus rien ne surprend vraiment Potter après ce qu'il lui est arrivé et ce qu'il lui arrive. (mis à par l'histoire avec ses amis bien entendu.) La suite est là avec du retard. (Faut pas trop en demander avec elles deux. Zoo : Sevvv ! Pas de commentaires !) Elles sont ravies que leur histoire te plaise. Elles aussi l'injustice ça les fout en rogne ! (Comprend pas pourquoi mais bon.) Elles te disent un gros merci et t'embrasse très fort. (Eurk !)

Chapitre intéressant **Mily Black**. Et celui-ci ? La fin du précédent… Tu croit vraiment que je vais te le dire ? faut pas rêver nan plus. Donc tu est une personne sincère. Et bien merci à toi d'être sincère alors ! Aventure. On peux dire ça, oui on peut. °Regarde le scénario, ou du moins la parti que les deux folles on bien voulu lui donner.° Encore un gros merci de leur part. Bisous. (Eurk eurk.)

Enfin quelqu'un en accord avec mes pensées. Oui **Sahada** les Griffondors sont TRRREEEESSSS courageux. Mouahahahahaha. Attirance. Mouais. Pas pour toute suite toute suite hein. Les deux folles te disent que pour ton poème ce n'est absolument pas grave. Elles sont pressées de lire le prochain ! Merci de leur par et bisous aussi. (De leur part également.)

Détrompe toi **serpentis-draco**. Il est très facile de faire une fin sadique ! La suite est là. Merci pour ton mot et bisous de leur par.

Un gros merci de la part des auteur à **Misspotter95**. Comme tu la vu dans ce chapitre Draco c'est en effet rendu compte que c'était Potter l'ange de son rêve. La suite est là. Encore un gros merci pour toi de leur part. (Un Snape ne remercie jamais.) Bisous, de leur part également.

Parfaitement Miss **Fanou** ! Draco est MON chouchou. Pour Blak, je ne sais pas comment vous faite ! enfin chacun ses goûts. (†Zoo† : Je rappelle juste qu'il est mort. Draco : Caseuse d'ambiance.) Du soleil dans la fic. °S'adresse aux auteures° C'est prévu ? Zoo : Euh d'une certaine façon oui. Severus : La fille du début à la peau blanche parce qu'elle n'est pas Libanaise. Enfin tu as de gros bisous de leur part. (Vomis dans un coin) Et pleins de remerciement pour ta joie de vivre et tes délires.

Que d'enthousiasme **CamDark**. Les auteures te remercie ! (Zoo : Enfin quelqu'un qui ne nous dis pas qu'il est bizarre que Hermione et Ron soient 'méchants' avec Harry ! Merci, merci merci d'aimer cette idée !) Elles continuent, elles continuent. Tu crois pas qu'elles vont arrêté alors qu'elles ont encore trouvé la possibilité de caser Draco avec Potter ! Encore merci de leur part. Bisous aussi.

Les Griffondor sont des imbéciles **Ellie351** ! (Zoo : Sev ! Tu veux VRAIMENT finir avec Macgo et Dumb !) Ils leurs suffis d'un petit lavage de cerveaux et hop plus de loyauté ni de courage. Pour les rêves de Draco les réponses viendrons en leurs heures. La suite et là et elles sont ravies que tu trouvent qu'elles écrivent bien. Moi je dis chacun ses goûts héhé ! (†Zoo† : Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Sev ! °regard dangereux°) Bon je te laisse parce que je sent qu'une fois que j'aurais fini les RARs je devrais courir.

Miss **Lovely A**, vous n'avez pas besoin de dire plus de chose que ce que vous pensez. Je trouve déjà trrrrèèèèsssssss gentil de votre part de leur laisser un mot. Donc merci de leur part. La suite est là sinon. Si elle n'étais pas là vous ne liriez pas cela soyons logique. Bisous de leur part.

Et voilà une longue review ! Miss ou Mister **AngyDemon** vous pouvez à présent trouver la petite flèche. Avec du retard mais quand même. Désolé mais aucun Imperium, du moins pas à ma connaissance. °Sort le scénario que les auteures on bien voulu lui donner. C'set à dire un scénario ou il n'apparaît pas.° Nan pas de sort d'Imperium sur les personnes de Granger ou Weasley. Je vous dirais juste que la petite Weasley n'était pas là pendant le lavage de cerveau qu'à fait passer Percy Weasley à sa famille. La jalousie a contribué au reste. Le couple QUOI ! On ne parle pas de Granger et Draco ici ! °Ce remet de sa crise cardiaque raté.° Premièrement parce que ça va faire pété un câble aux auteures ! Et deuxièmement parce que mon cœur ne le supporterais pas. Potter à déjà eu du mal à passé ! Mais vu que c'est le seul potable pour mon chouchou j'accepte. Mais Granger Brrr ! Pour la scène des plumes c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Draco ne pas prendre parti si vite. Finigan EST une tête à claque ! Donné un cerveau à Crabbe et Goyle… Mission impossible. Je le sais, ce sont mes élèves –même s'ils sont à Serpentards.- Parkinson est présente dans ce chapitre, je n'ai donc pas besoin de répondre. Potter passera bien sa première nuit dans son dortoir. Et oui ! héhé. Passage à Tabac de Potter ? Nan ! Enfin pas dans celui là ! Mouahahaha ! Merci de leur part. Bisous. (De leur part aussi.)

Finigan est un con fini Miss **Crakos** ! Si si je vous assure. Tous les Griffondor sont des cons Finis. (††Zoo†† : Tu a scellé ton sort Sev. Cour une fois ton travaille fini. Mouaaahhahaha.) Hum… Mais les auteurs non rien contre Weasley. Comme vous elles le trouve un peu con. Draco lui le déteste réellement ! Ça réaction. Héhé ! C'est dans longtemps ça ! Merci de leur part. Elles sont ravies que tu trouve leur fic magnifique. Bisous.

Ma chère **Ornaluca**, Potter n'ira pas dans un autre dortoir cette fois si.

Sucub: C tt le temps comme ça entre Sev et Zoo! Je vous dis pas la prise de tête. °soupir funeste°. De vrai gosses! Merci de nous avoir lu et un petit commentaire?

Zoo: Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les gosses?

Severus: Je connais quelque sort de torture que j'aimerais bien essayer sur toi.

Sucub: ... Gloups O.o...° se sauve en courant poursuivit par les 2 autres°


End file.
